Remus Lupin and The Act of Puppy Love!
by TheHuntersMoon
Summary: Remus Lupin was always terrified of meeting people. He never got to play with the kids in his street when he was younger because his parents were to scared he'd hurt someone. As he progressed through Hogwarts he made three unlikely friends and one very unlike lover. This is what they call, Puppy Love. RemusXSirius!
1. Chapter 1

_**Remus Lupin and The Act of Puppy Love!**_

_**Summary: Remus Lupin was always terrified of meeting people. He never got to play with the kids in his street when he was younger because his parents were to scared he'd hurt someone. As he progressed through Hogwarts he made three unlikely friends and one very unlike lover. This is what they call, Puppy Love. RemusXSirius! **_

_**a/n: I have a MASSIVE confession, I've got a massive craving for Remus/Sirius stories! HOW WEIRD IS THAT! I'm normally against this but god I think it's sooooo damn cute -sighs heavily- please anyone who reads this and does fan art or something please draw something and message it to me! :D thanks :)x PLEASE DONT BE TO HARSH! The disclaimer applies to all! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I'm just a 17 year old animal care college student that doesn't have a bleeding care in the world what people say about me as a writer ;) do enjoy!**_

_**~Hunter~ x**_

* * *

It was September 1st 1971. There was a boy. Well not just a boy. He was a Wizard. And not just any Wizard... He was also... A Werewolf. He was dressed in normal Muggle clothes and was walking with his rather over protective parents through Kings Cross Station in London. They stopped at the Platform numbers 9 and 10.

"Now Remus, be a good boy."

"Yes mum."

"Oh and owl us when you get there."

"Yes mum." The boy named Remus said almost irritably to his mother. She placed her hands on her boys slight flushed cheeks and smiled sadly. She placed a kiss on his forehead and pulled him into a hug in which he did gladly accept. He then turned to his father who smiled at him.

"Have a good time son."

He pulled him into a tight hug and then they watched him as he nervously pushed his trolly through the barrier to a whole new world.

A massive scarlet red steam train waited, smoke already puffing up from it, as it waited patiently for the students to board it's large and spacious cars. Remus Lupin pushed his trolly forward his big golden brown eyes staring at the ground and his longish brown hair falling over them and hiding his face as he walked.

He was so nervous. He was so scared. He knew if he did make any friends they'd find out about his condition. Him being a beast... A foul and dangerous beast. A Werewolf. He shook his head feeling all the colour he had in his cheeks disappear in a matter of seconds. He felt sick to his empty stomach just thinking that he'd be alone again.

He shook his head making his hair fly round his neck and face like a lion shaking its mane. He knew he was being stupid and stopped when he decided he should bored the train. He pulled his trunk off his trolly and with great difficulty dragged it towards the train. He growled in frustration when he couldn't seem to haul his trunk over the gap.

"Need a hand there?" Came a voice that was rather soft but was still deeper than his own. Remus froze and slowly raised his eyes. A rather tall 11 year old boy stood in front of him, wearing a rather charming smile. He had light skin, grey eyes that seemed to twinkle with a sense of mischief, and slightly curled raven hair that came to his already broad shoulders.

"I-uh do you mind?" He asked, looking down again, and a nice pink flooded into his cheeks. The other boy seemed to laugh and replied,

"Nah wouldn't have asked otherwise, and anyway can't leave a pretty face like you struggling can we?"

The pink became red and filled his cheeks at an alarming rate. The other boy lifted the other end of his trunk and rested in the train. Remus again met the boys grey eyes again.

"Um... Th-thanks." He said quickly.

"Don't mention it. I've gotta dash but of course I'll see you round at Hogwarts yeah?"

"Yes." He said quietly. The boys charming smile became an overly large grin. Remus smiled for the first time since he crossed the barrier.

"Great, nice meeting ya."

As he watched his retreating back he thought. He didn't actually know the boys name. That's a helpful start for poor Remus. He sighed and slowly wondered through the train.

* * *

With in 10 minutes of walking he found an empty compartment and walked in. He grabbed his book he'd taken with him out of the many others and clicked closed his trunk again. He sat on the train seat and crossed his rather long legs, the book falling open at the exact page in his lap. He smiled happily his big brown eyes reading every word at least twice on each page. He licked his thumb and forefinger _(a habit he'd picked up from his father)_ and flicked the page quicker than one could scream Quidditch _(a Wizarding sport)_. He was so engrossed in the book open in his lap he didn't realise two boys walk in.

"Hmm didn't think I'd see you again until we actually got to the castle." Mentioned the boy who'd helped him only about 30 minutes previous. Remus' head snapped up making his hair fly back with him.

"I... Sorry."

"For what?"

Remus just looked down at his book again his hair hiding the flush of embarrassment. He felt stupid. He was always a person for over apologising even if he didn't know what he'd done or even if he'd done nothing at all.

"Don't know..." He said in barely a whisper, his hand that he used to flick the pages started shaking.

"Hey mate? You alright?" Came a new voice. Remus' mind dared him to look up. He gave in and looked up but just a little bit so he could see what this other boy looked like. A messy mop of black hair apon his head that spiked out in all angles and directions. Light skin as well, round glasses that hid behind them big hazel eyes that seemed to hold the same twinkle of mischief as the other boy.

"I... I'm not used to people and I guess nerves don't help much." He whispered. He averted his eyes and looked out of the window as the fields and countryside whizzed passed.

"Surely you've had friends and things? If not we can always be some for you... If ya want?"

Remus' heart gave a great leap. Friends. He'd have friends! Hopefully real friends. Remus smiled slightly still looking out of the window.

"I'd like that." He said quietly.

"Well then. I'm Sirius Black and this here's my best friend James Potter."

"Remus Lupin." He replied and chanced a glance at the two boys.

"Well Remus Lupin, it's nice to meet you properly." Mentioned the boy now registered as Sirius Black in his head.

"Yeah don't know how you have no friends mate. Even just looking at you I can tell your a good person." Mentioned the one called James.

"Thanks. That means a lot. It's nice to meet you two as well." He replied, his heart swelling with a sort of happiness... A warm happiness that clutched his heart so hard he thought it may burst inside his chest. He'd only just met James and Sirius... But this meeting was the start of a very,_ VERY_ strong friendship.

Very strong indeed.

* * *

_**a/n: Well there's your first chapter! I know it sucks :( sorry! I hope you liked it and don't get to harsh on me please -does puppy dog eyes- hehe! Leave a review! Thanks :)x **_

_**~Hunter~ x **_


	2. The Train Ride and The Sorting!

_**Chapter Two: The Train Ride and The Sorting! **_

Remus Lupin's book soon became discarded in his lap as he and his new found friends sparked up chat. Remus learned the James Potter was an only child, a Pure-Blood and had quiet a bit of money because of it. He could already tell the eleven year old boy was quiet full of himself and boastful, but dear Remus didn't really care right now. He'd have a friend whether he be horrible and refused to comfort anyone, or boastful and yet kind.

He found out he and Sirius Black had been friends for quiet a while before hand and felt he was intruding on their friendship. Sirius Black was cocky and already arrogant. He told his story realistically and truthfully. He hated his family, apart from one of his cousins. He was part of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Sirius told them that if he had to be he'd be as ruthless as his family, because... Well it was in his blood, and Remus accepted that with very little difficulty.

"What about you? What's your family like?" Asked James eager to get to know the shy blushing boy he and his best friend wondered in on.

"Um... I'm an only child. My parents are quiet poor and well I have trouble making friends and my parents are quiet over protective of me... They don't want me getting hurt." Mutter Remus feeling uncomfortable now. He raised his big brown eyes to see Sirius and James exchanging puzzled looks at each other. Remus knew what was going through their heads, he could read through their eyes.

"No parent wants their child to get hurt. It's understandable." Sirius said his voice almost sad. Remus stared at him harder than he expected.

"You don't understand. They sheltered me from the world my whole life. When I was little I wasn't allowed outside to be with kids my age... I had to watch everything that happened through my bedroom window. You don't know what it's like." He whispered the last part. He felt his eyes filling with tears. They stung trying to escape over the barrier of his eye lids, but alas they never made it over. He willed himself not to cry. Yes he was an emotional person but he wouldn't show that just now. Sirius was just about to say something when a panting small round boy barged in the door, his hair was a very bright orange.

"What happened to you?" Remus enquired as the boy turned round his eyes wide and full of panic. Remus had never seen someone look so petrified on a train before.

"I-I think they were fourth years..." He squeaked. Remus looked over at James and Sirius who were marvelling the work of these mysterious fourth years. Remus rolled his eyes for the first time in his life.

"Can I stay in here? With you guys?"

"Yeah why not, we are all first years after all, but you do know that if you decide to join us like dear Remus here you'll have to deal with a huge amount of pranks and trouble! That's what comes with me and Jamesie here."

Remus' eyes widened. He didn't go along with that. He nervously ran a hand through his hair and stared at the little boy who sat near the door of the compartment they were in.

"Anything." Replied the squeaky little boy.

Remus finally remembered he had a book in his lap and busied himself with reading it again, but got so distracted with Sirius' excited voice ringing through his ears making him feel a strange feeling that he certainly wasn't familiar with so couldn't put his finger on it.

"Well then what's your name?" Asked James a smile on his lips. The squeaky boy replied,

"Peter Pettigrew."

* * *

After about another hour the four became already very close and Sirius asked James,

"Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?" James seemed to grin very broadly at the question and stared happily at his best friend.

"_'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' _Like my dad. Gotta problem?"

Remus was about to say where he hoped to go but the door seemed to slide open and another boy with long shoulder length raven hair and pale skin. Remus without being to noticeable looked at the boys eyes. They were beetle black and filled with... With slight fury.

"No. If you'd rather be brawny than brainy..." He replied as he stood in the door.

Remus didn't like the look that appeared on James' face or the cloud of anger the flooded Sirius' eyes. He buried his face deep into his book scanning every page twice trying to ignore the fact he could be in the same place as a fully fledged fight. He didn't like fighting. He actually hated it and would rather stay away from it but really had no choice to stay unless he jumped from the window of the train, but no he'd not do that.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, it's just Gryffindor only strives for bravery and courage. There's no brains involved with people in that house. They are just rash and think they're bigger than the rest. Probably the best house for you with that comment."

"I don't know who you are but I don't appreciate being spoken to like that." Snapped James who was about to launch himself at the boy, Sirius not stopping him. Remus interjected.

"I think you should leave." He stated calmly and the boy smirked at James who was now red hot with anger, his hazel eyes glaring at the boys retreating back.

"Why'd you stop me ripping his head of his shoulders?"

"Because I don't think it's a positive thing to have an enemy so early and anyway if you did you might as well just stay on this train and go back home and I don't want that."

James' heavy breathing was slowing as Sirius slung his arm round his shoulders. Remus and Sirius locked eyes for about a minute. In that minute he read every emotion he could see.

_Happiness, kindness, ruthlessness, anger and pain._

Sirius did the same thing. He read Remus' big brown eyes seeing everything he was feeling.

_Happiness, sadness, nerves, fear and uncommon friendliness. _

Sirius obviously knew what he was, of course he was straight, and he liked women already at the age of 11 but he was damn sure that the boy sitting across from him didn't know what he wanted. There was something he saw about this boy named Remus Lupin and that was: insecurity. How he saw that he didn't know but he averted his eyes quickly after figuring that out, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention on his new friend.

* * *

After about 20 more minutes of nasty silence a voice came on the over heads telling them they are at Hogsmeade Station, and that they should leave everything on the train and someone would take them all up to the castle. Dressed in their school robes the four boys shared a glance before strolling down the train and out onto the platform as the darkness of night was coming over the Wizarding World. When they hit the Platform Remus froze. There were so many people swarming around, buzzing to start a new year or to start their education.

"Remus?" Stood in front of him was his three new friends. His body was like stone. Why was he scared?

"C'mon mate your not alone now. No need to be nervous. Just enjoy it while you can." Sirius said happily slinging his left arm round the smaller boys shoulder, pulling him into his side with a grin that showed rather sharp looking teeth that resembled his own really. They walked around with the other first years and met a man named Hagrid. He was half a giant and Remus stared up at the man who was going to take them across the lake and into Hogwarts.

"Four to a boat only." He called and the four boys clambered into a boat that randomly sailed itself towards the other bank. Remus was twiddling his thumbs and sighing occasionally when a sound of awe took over every boat. It caught his attention straight off and he looked up seeing the most magnificent looking castle, towering above them, and over the tall trees that surrounded it. It was simply beautiful.

* * *

They were standing nervously outside the Entrance Hall waiting to go in for The Sorting Ceremony. Insecurity wasn't the least of Remus' worries... The fact he was an untameable beast once a month was a massive worry for him. What would happen if he was seen? Or caught? Or worse injured someone unintentionally? Again any colour that was in the boys face vanished and he looked at the floor his hair falling over his eyes and covering his white face.

"First years this way for The Sorting." Came a woman's voice. The woman's name was Minerva McGonagall. The first years walked into the now quiet hall. Sirius and James seemed to be basking in the attention of all eyes on them but Remus felt his cheeks warm up with slight embarrassment as to how down trodden he looked compared to everyone else.

He watched his new friend Sirius get sorted into Gryffindor, a girl named Lily Evans was close to follow and say near him and then it was his turn.

"Lupin Remus?" She called and Remus walked slowly and nervously, towards the stool that was near the head table. He sat nervously as McGonagall placed an old dusty hat on his head that just cut his vision in half. He gripped the stool when it started talking to him and only him. It was a very strange feeling having a strange voice echoing round his brain. To be honest he thought he was going crazy.

_**"GRYFFINDOR!" **_ The hat was removed and Remus got up feeling a sense of happiness. He'd not be alone in another house. He'd have his friend. He sat next to a rather happy Sirius.

"Well done mate." He said and Remus actually grinned a rather wolfish grin and said,

"Thanks."

"Now we just need James and Peter and we're sorted."

Yes...

Sorted indeed.

* * *

_**a/n: I LOVE THESE TWO! AHHHHH! It will become more Sirius/Remus involved more into second year. Remus and Sirius in this first year will be more discovering things, and accepting things they never thought they would and so on ;) Thanks everyone who's already faved and followed this story and I hope I get more reviews ;) x **_

_**~Hunter~ x **_


	3. Horrible Nightmares!

_**Chapter 3: Horrible Nightmares!**_

Remus was so confused. He didn't know what he really wanted right now as he was only 11. He'd never experienced anything with a girl but... But he hadn't had any with a boy either. He didn't know whether Sirius his new friend was just teasing him with compliments or if he actually meant them.

James had joined the table along with Peter but went straight to introducing himself to Lily Evans, the pretty redhead that got sorted near the beginning. Remus did looked at her. She was a beautiful girl for 11 years old. She had waved red hair that cascaded down her back after going over her shoulders, she had even light skin and big emerald green eyes. When she smiled she showed her straight white teeth and he actually admitted that she was beautiful but he didn't seem all drawn to her like he thought he'd be.

After eating and Remus staring blankly in front of him, they were shown to the Gryffindor common room and the dorms. Sirius, James and Peter all bounded towards a room slowly followed by an exhausted Remus. When he reached the dorm he was hit square in the face with a pillow that was thrown with enough force to knock him to the floor. He landed with a thump and then emitted a low groan.

There was the sound of cheerful laughter coming from the room and Remus even though in slight pain couldn't wipe the smile of his face.

"Here let me help ya." Said Sirius as he stuck his hand out. Remus just stared at him and then the wiggling long fingers of the boys right hand.

"It's not gonna hurt you." Said Sirius with a slight grin on his face. Remus as usual let a pink tinge swim into his cheeks and grabbed hold of the boys hand being dragged to his feet but Sirius didn't see the pillow or the sneaky grin on Remus' lips.

Sirius was surprised he even helped the shy and rather handsome boy. Wait did he just say this boy... His new friend was_ handsome?_ No he was straight he knew that it was just you know stating the obvious but before he could say anything he was smacked across the face.

"Hey what was that for?" He screeched a grin on his lips as the other boy hid the pillow behind his back with a very innocent looking face on.

"That's for socking me one in the face. Ah thought you were smarter than that Sirius." He replied and Sirius was monetarily gobsmacked. Maybe he was very wrong about Remus Lupin? Maybe he did have a streak of naughty in him that he just hid behind that wall he put up.

"He told you Sirius." Snorted James from the dorm room as Peter was laughing silently on his bed. Sirius went slightly pink as well as Remus smiled almost triumphantly. He left Sirius frozen in the door frame and went to the bed where his trunk lay at the door.

_Well! _Sirius thought as he slowly turned and saw him raking through his trunk. James saw the look Sirius through towards Remus and smiled knowing that Sirius may be doubting something. Sirius went straight to his bed and sat himself on it staring out of the window. He didn't know what was going on with him... It was a strange feeling that was swelling in his chest making it very hard for him to breath but he's never felt this way before.

Remus didn't realise Sirius was even staring at him, because he refused to look up from his trunk. He was digging through it looking for something... Something he needed. His quill. He couldn't find it anywhere. He growled lowly his brown eyes scanning his trunk again and again until finally his eyes landed on it. He snatched it up, and grabbed a book, some parchment and a new and sealed ink pot. He used his foot to slam down the lid and placed everything on his bed and commenced writing to his parents.

He really told them about how he'd already made friends and told them about what he already knew about them. He didn't say much more after that, but just told them not to worry about him that he'd be fine here, and then folded up the parchment delicately.

Sirius watched the other 11 year old boy folding the letter with his long fingers and he willed himself to look away. He was_ NOT_ gay! He couldn't actually be sure but for now he knew what he wanted... That was girls... Not Remus Lupin.

* * *

James and Sirius were lying in bed with the pyjama trousers on and chests bare and Peter in his shirt and bottoms sitting on his bed looking at his two friends. Remus went to get change and willed himself not to cry, when he removed his tie, robes and then finally T-shirt. He was skinny. So skinny you could count most of the ribs in his rib-cage. His left shoulder was the biggest scar on his body where Fenrir Greyback bit him. He ran his finger tips across it and sighed his big brown eyes staring in the mirror and glistening with salty tears.

"Why me?" He whispered before pulling a night shirt on and buttoning it up only so far to cover up all his scars and changed into rather baggy bottoms and picked up his clothes that he'd discarded on the floor. When he walked out into the dorm all eyes fell on him and he felt very self conscious and folded everything throwing it into his trunk.

"How big are your clothes mate?" James asked unable to wipe a smile off his lips still unaware of Remus' situation like the rest of them.

"The smallest size I can get." He whispered and quickly hid himself under his blankets and grabbing his book off of the bedside table. Sirius shared a glance with James and Peter on the other side of the room that showed genuine concern for his new friend.

"Uh night guys." Muttered Peter as he pulled the curtains round his bed.

"Night Peter." Said Sirius and James. James half pulled his curtain closed before uncharacteristically apologising to Remus.

"Sorry about the question mate didn't mean to hurt you. G'night."

Remus brushed his apology away and with a forced smile said,

"Good night James."

Sirius watched Remus for mere moments before James' voice cut into his thoughts.

"Night mate."

"G'night James." He whispered and continued to watch as the boy across the beds flicked the page quicker than he could say Quidditch, and smiled slightly.

"Night Remus."

"Good night Sirius." He replied the same forced smile on his lips and briefly making eye contact with him.

Sirius lay down and pulled his curtains closed. His grey eyes looked at the now pitch black surrounding him. His heart was thumping hard against his ribs and he didn't know why.

Remus was the only one awake but soon decide the light would be bugging everyone so he placed his book down and the light went out and he pulled his curtains closed resting his head on the soft pillows and his skinny body sunk deeper into the mattress as he pulled the blankets tighter round his body closing his tired, stinging eyes and surrendered to sleep.

_'He and his father were standing outside deep in the woods one night. He didn't know why he'd followed him out be he just did, and he saw his fathers wand was pointed at a towering beast. His body clad with course brown almost black long fur, it's teeth bared, breath heavy, and eyes glaring. Remus' father was furious that such a beast was near his home and he insulted the beast in front of him. In result the Werewolf but Remus infecting the innocent four year old-' _

"Remus? Remus wake up mate."

Remus' eyes shot open to see both James and Sirius hovering over him, panic in their eyes and on their faces. Remus stared at the ceiling sweat coating his face and body making his baggy shirt cling to his scrawny top half.

"You alright?" James whispered.

"Y-yeah just a... A nightmare is all."

"You really startled us mate. To be honest we actually thought someone was being murdered by the way you were screaming."

Remus blushed in embarrassment. He'd actually been screaming, and he hoped he did say anything that could harm his friendship with these boys... With his friends.

"Well if your sure your alright I'll see ya in the morning." Muttered James with a rather sleepy smile on his face.

Remus was expecting Sirius to agree and go back but he didn't budge. Remus and Sirius locked eyes for mere moments before Remus looked down and said,

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Remus nodded and reached for his book. He had just opened it to the page he was on when Sirius took it from his shaking still sweaty hands.

"Do you read to sleep?" He asked quietly looking at his obviously terrified friend, who nodded slowly.

"Want me to read?"

"I-you don't have to you know." Remus replied playing with his blanket acting like a little 6 year old. Remus brushed him away and said,

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise."

Remus rested back on his pillows as Sirius started to read him his own book. It's what his mother used to do before he left to go to Hogwarts. His eyes drifted shut again as Sirius' rough tired voice said every word occasionally making him smile when he miss pronounced one of the long or important words in the story, but soon he'd gone out if consciousness and fallen back into a peaceful sleep.

Sirius couldn't believe what he was doing. _HE WAS 11! _He was comforting his friend that's what he was doing. Yes it didn't mean anything right? When he noticed his friend had finally drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but smile slightly. He placed the battered ribbon in the page and placed it on Remus' nightstand.

He closed his new friends curtains and jumped into his bed, a happy feeling swelling in his stomach. He'd never been good at comforting or reassuring... But then again no one ever needed it in his family... Not even Regulus needed that... But he finally seemed to be able to something good for someone.

He like the feeling helping someone like Remus gave him.

He really did feel good now.

Really good.

* * *

_**a/n: -blushes slightly- I love the love this is getting. I really do LOVE the pairing and I know I say that all the time but you know what you can really have fun with these two and you can well... Change 'um up cantcha ;) make 'um do very naught things that really some people shouldn't be reading -coughs- my cousin ;) anyway hope this next instalment was alright for you ;) yeah now they are both getting confused about everything hehe and for the poor boys it just gets worse before it gets better ;) x**_

_**Please review! Thanks ;)x **_

_**~Hunter~ x **_


	4. Christmas!

_**Chapter 4: Christmas! **_

It was the Christmas of their first year. Remus was still fast asleep on the dawn of Christmas Day sprawled on his bed. He did appreciate Christmas like the rest or really like he should but it wasn't his fault. His condition often rendered the poor boy helpless to mood swings in the up and coming week of a Full Moon. Remus just wanted to sleep... He didn't feel all cheerful most like his dorm mates.

"Remus! REMUS GET UP YA GREAT FLOBBERWORM!"

_Flobberworm? Very original... _Flew through his still unconscious mind, and he pulled a pillow over his head hoping whomever was screaming his name and calling a Flobberworm went away, but alas Sirius Black was a persistent bugger and started jumping on his handsome friends bed.

"Wakey wakey Remus Lupin." He cooed kneeling next to where his head was hidden under his pillow. Remus just moaned quietly pulling the pillow closer to his head. His heart was beating quickly. Why was Sirius constantly teasing him? Or making him feel special when he's nothing but a beast trapped in an innocent body?

"Goway..." He muttered sleepily.

"I don't think so my dear Mr Lupin! It's Christmas after all, and... I... I got you something."

Remus grumbled and pulled the pillow off of his head and smacked Sirius across the chest with it, before rolling over on his side and staring up at the older boy who pulled a present up to the top of the bed from the foot and placed it in front of him.

"You... You didn't have to get me anything Sirius." He said in a hushed tone. Sirius laughed and said,

"Why not? I've seen you looking at this for ages and well... I thought I'd get you one... For your self." Remus examined the paper tightly wrapped around what looked like a book and possibly something else. He pulled the messy tided bow and pulled the tape binding it off.

_"The Fox and The Hound"_

"Sirius... You didn't have to get me this you know. I-I mean thank you of course but... You shouldn't have spent money on me."

Sirius waved a hand in the air. He didn't see it as anything... He actually enjoyed spending money on his less fortunate friend knowing he didn't have money... That he didn't have friends before hand. He just wanted to make the boy happier.

"I've... Seen you reading the old tattered versions in the library and all over the place and well someone like you deserves something new." He replied his voice softer than normal. Remus opened the first page.

_'Remus,_

_I don't care what you say you are a friend now... Possibly even a best friend. Possibly a brother already and you deserve something special. _

_Love Sirius.'_

He closed it again and smiled. Remus had never had loads of money spent on him... As his parents didn't have it.

"That's really nice of you. Im afraid mines nothing compared to that... And uh it's okay if you don't like it. I can-"

"Just give me the present." Sirius replied a lopsided grin on his face and Remus reached under his bed and felt around for his gift. His fingers walked across the wooden floorboards and stumbled across a box. Remus over the past few months had started to gather that Sirius was a massive mischief maker. He'd pranked Severus Snape the boy who insisted James in the train many times with simple charms and other things but he'd never used this like Remus was about to give him.

"I certainly don't object to your mischief making I just don't appreciate being dragged in when I've not done anythings... But seeing as I don't object I don't feel bad about giving you these."

He placed the box in front of him and smiled. Sirius jumped right on it and ripped the paper of throwing the now shredded reindeer paper all over the place. Remus was slightly captivated by the way Sirius grinned... It was almost... Dog like, and the way he laughed sometimes already sounded like a bark. His teeth were rather sharp as well.

"Wow Remus. Oh how shall I ever repay you my dear friend for this most wonderful gift?" He teased and Remus shoved his shoulder playfully causing Sirius to over react and topple off the bed landing with a thud. Remus emitted a chuckle that Sirius found was as warm as honey.

"Think me falling off the bed is funny eh?" Sirius said grinning again as he watched the smaller boy start laughing properly. Sirius pounced on him and landed square on top of Remus. Remus was momentarily shocked. Sirius Black was sitting apon his waist.

"You... What are you doing?" Asked the slightly startled brown haired boy, his big brown eyes staring up and his cheeks going slightly pink. Sirius didn't have a bloody clue what he was doing on top of his friend, but that startled look made him smile.

"I'm getting you back for laughing at me... That wasn't very nice."

"What would you- hey what are you doing?" He squeaked. Sirius stared down at the boy underneath him. He just went on a full on attack. The younger boys failed attempts to trap his hands made him laugh as well, until he could see the boy struggling to breath.

Did Sirius actually... Actually like him?

Like this boy he had the privilege to sit on top of?

No... Right?

* * *

_**a/n: I love everyone that's been with this story! PLEASE KEEP IT UP! I shall be updating hopefully before I go to college on Wednesday! :D Please review! Thanks :)x **_

_**I REALLY NEED FEEDBACK! **_

_**~Hunter~ x **_


	5. Two Years Later!

_**Chapter 5: Two Years Later! **_

The boys were now in the march of their their year. Sirius had turned 13 at the end of their second year, James, Peter and Remus were all still 12... Well not Remus any more. It was the morning of his 13th birthday, and he was fast and sound asleep in his bed, snuggled deep into his fluffy pillows and soft mattress with the fluffy and warm Gryffindor blankets and his own one that his mother had sent from home wrapped tightly round his body. He was making snuffling sounds as he dreamed, a small smile lacing his lips.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOONY!" Screeched three voices. Remus yelped as three bodies landed on his own. His heart was pounding one hundred times a second from being so rudely awoken. Yes it's been a good few months since the trouble makers had worked out his secret. Sirius had a sneaky suspicion towards the end of first year but chose not to dwell and scare his friends.

"Wha... Sleeping guys go away."

"Ah not today Moony ald pal! It's your birthday and well something tells me it's gonna be on heck of a year!" James said happily. He was often happy now adays seeing as he'd been on the Gryffindor Quidditch team since second year. He was a spectacular Chaser and the team valued him.

Remus didn't like the number 13. It was notoriously labeled as the most unlucky number... Of all numbers and Remus agreed. During the months after Sirius' 13th birthday, he'd fallen ill and Remus had taken the burden of taking care of him. Sirius had been knocked out by an angry and insulted unicorn_ AND_ been a victim of Severus Snape's Potions disaster list. His skin flared in massive red rashes due to something Severus had done. Remus was both furious and annoyed. Furious because the slim ball harmed his friend and annoyed because Sirius should know better than to mess with someone like him... Someone so interested in the Dark Arts. But during that time Remus felt closer to Sirius than any of the other boys mainly being James and Peter but still.

Remus in answer to James' utter excitement grumbled,

"13 is the most unlucky number James... Remember what happened to Sirius in the first few months of him turning that... The number!"

James grinned as Sirius shuddered. James had laughed at every single thing that happened to his best friend... His brother because he felt Sirius deserved it.

"Ah that was just Sirius getting what he deserved from that greasy haired git."

"Hey I did nothing wrong to Snivillus. I simply told him to wash his fucking hair once in a while." Huffed Sirius making Peter snort and flush slightly at the use of language that came from the young Black's mouth.

"Now now Sirius no need to use such language! You aren't arguing with me... It is my birthday."

Sirius looked at the smiling boy that was still lying snuggled into his bed. His hair hadn't even grown at... At all and was still the lovely caramely brown. His light skin was littered with new scares which made him frown slightly. Sirius didn't see how such a lovely person could turn into such a ferocious monster... It didn't fit right in his mind or view. Sirius really liked Remus. He wanted to care for him now and make his life as good as he could.

"Since when did you love manipulating me? Or James and Peter for a fact?"

"I've always enjoyed it Sirius." He joked. Sirius couldn't help but smile. He liked to see that the nervous boy that shoved his nose in books to avoid conversation had finally allowed himself to be cared for and loved by friends. It was amazing.

"Here open mine first Moons." Said James happily, handing him a small rectangular box shape. Remus pushed himself up and smiled again as he unwrapped the present with care. Inside the box was two bars of Honeydukes finest chocolate and then he picked up what seemed to be a Muggle key-ring.

"What's this?"

"Oh well me and Sirius went shopping in Muggle London for you as well as Hogsmeade and other magical places. We thought they were appropriate."

"There's two?"

"Yeah there." Mentioned James. Remus picked them both up and his cheeks flooded with pink. On one the Muggle key-rings it said,

_"KEEP CALM AND EAT CHOCOLATE"_

And the other said,

_"KEEP CALM AND DRINK TEA"_

Sirius grinned as the colour deepened. He picked the chocolate one. He knew Remus was almost more in love with chocolate than the books he read and Sirius found it adorable.

"Well... Um thanks James. These are-what's this?"

He pulled out a silver picture frame. Inside it was a picture of James, Peter, Sirius and himself on his 12th birthday. He got snow on that birthday. Yes you may be think,

_"Snow? In March? That's just mental! That can't be right?" _

But alas this is Scotland. It snows the majority of the year and a warm day of 20 degrees is almost sweltering. Anyway Remus, James and Peter had just covered Sirius head to toe in snow and the face he was pulling was classic.

"Thanks James. I love them. All of them." Remus said leaning over and placing the frame on his bedside table, along with his chocolate and key-rings.

"Mine next!" Squeaked Peter a grin on his face. Remus took the present in his hands and opened it again with care. Inside was a callander, with loads of different animals on it. He opened it up, and saw every Full Moon date was highlighted and in the box was written,

_"Be Safe Moons."_

His heart swelled again when he saw how much his friends cared. Peter never looked like he cared and you could never tell if he was being serious or not. Remus looked at the picture for March. It was three German Shepard puppies rolling in the leaves. He shook his head with a grin of his own.

"That's lovely Peter thanks."

"Welcome Moony."

Remus then looked at Sirius. Again brown and grey met and sent both boys into a small day dream. Remus had realised how jealous of all the girls that Sirius snogged and ran his hands over but then when their eyes were locked he knew why everyone wanted him... He knew he'd never get to have him. He knew now at the age of 13 that he actually found guys more attractive. Not that he didn't find girls but he... He looked at guys more thoroughly.

Sirius knew that he snogged and ran his hands over girls all the time and he was with a girl right now, but every time it came close to doing something more intimate he could never seem to... Well do anything and would refuse an offer which was not like him at all. And another thing was whenever he was near Remus he just had to... Put his hand somewhere on the other boys body, or whisper to him, or make him laugh or do something stupid just to see him smile that rather wolfish smile. There was something in that boys eyes that he was damn sure he was the only one that could see it. He was denying the fact he could actually swing both ways or in other words like both the male species and female species alike.

"Here you go Moons."

Remus was passed a box. He pulled the un-neatly tied bow and pulled the lid off the box. He received a small Muggle camera, with a new lens and a strap that said,

_"Once A Marauder Always A Marauder! Once A Friend Always A Friend!" _

The writing was in rather neat and curly silver writing. Remus felt tears sting his eyes. Why where they spending so much money on him? He wasn't special enough for gifts like these... He wasn't rich enough to repay the favour on their birthdays.

"Sirius I-"

"Shut it Moony! It's your birthday and I spent money on you because I have it. Plus well I'm allowed to spend what's mine on my friends."

Remus puzzled it through his head and found himself agreeing. He couldn't stop either of his wealthy friends spending money on him... He just felt really bad for not being able to rise to the same level. He placed the camera next to his gifts from Peter and James and looked back in the box to find another book.

_"The Jungle Book" _

Remus found himself willing the tears not to over flow. He had to blink but chose to try and keep them open.

"Open it to the first page Moons."

Remus nodded and opened it.

_"Property of Moony! _

_Do hope you enjoy this my fellow Marauder. _

_Love Sirius." _

"This is really nice Sirius. This is actually a book I haven't read yet. How'd you know I haven't?"

Sirius grinned and tapped the side of his nose.

"I'm afraid Moony I cannot reveal that information to you as it was sworn _TOP SECRET_! But I had the most reliable source."

Remus blushed furiously. He knew he'd asked his parents. Remus thought back to his bedroom at his home. He memorised the books orders on the shelves and knew Sirius had gotten his parents to send him this. Remus picked up a small note at the bottom of the box and read it to himself.

_'I have something to show you after classes._

_Love Sirius.'_

What was so important?

* * *

Breakfast was a blast. Remus' friends had managed to get streamers of Gryffindor red and gold and permission from Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. The streamers set off with thundering pops all over the Hall, the Gryffindor table singing a very out of tune happy birthday.

Potions went horribly wrong, and for the first time he hated a subject only because his stupid potion exploded thanks to Severus Snape yet again. His hands and arms were burning. Remus let out a strangled cry.

"Mr Black please take Mr Lupin to the Hospital Wing please." Said Professor Slughorn with a saddened tone. He always found Remus a talented boy in his class and knew it was his birthday. Slughorn then realised that every time one of those boys turned 13 something terrible happened. Sirius sent a terrifying glare in Severus' direction and led Remus from the classroom and towards the Hospital Wing. He gripped the boys shoulders tightly as Remus cried in agony and whimpered. It was ripping at his heart. Remus' arms were red and blotchy and bubbling and that went all the way down to his finger tips.

"Sirius it hurts." He whined and Sirius pushed him quicker through the halls and when finally reaching the Wing the bubbling had increased.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Called Sirius and a woman came rushing out and her eyes were angry.

"What on earth happened?" She demanded dragging a screaming and shaking Remus to a hospital bed. Sirius was trying to remember.

"Um... His... His potion just exploded and obviously something had gone wrong... He just started going all red and blotchy and-will he be okay?"

"Of course he will. Who do you think I am Mr Black? Now get out so I can work."

"But-"

"GET. OUT!"

"I-"

"NOW MR BLACK!"

Sirius scampered from the Wing leaving his injured friend. He marched down towards the Potions classroom red hot with anger. He was furious with Severus. He barged open the door.

"Ah Mr Bla-"

"You absolute SLIM BAG! What the hell were you BLOODY PLAYING AT?" Sirius burst out at Severus who smirked at his achievement. He was originally trying to get Sirius angry because he enjoy the satisfaction he got from him getting detention.

"Mr Black plea-" Slughorn tried again but wasn't able to finish as the angry thirteen year old boy burst into a new outburst of anger.

"YOU MAY HATE ME! YOU MAYE HATE JAMES, BUT REMUS HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU SNIVILLUS! HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM ON HIS BIRTHDAY!"

He launched forward only to be stopped by James. James was just as angry at Severus but he didn't want his brother_ -not by blood-_ to become a murderer. Sirius' dog like teeth were bared and ready to tear the greasy haired git to pieces. His heart was hurting, Remus' screams and cries and whimpers ringing through his ears.

"Mr Black that is quiet enough. You'll have detention in here for the remainder of the week after classes are finished each day. Now sit back down."

* * *

Remus was finally given a sleeping draught because he wouldn't calm down enough for Madam Pomfrey to examine and mend. He was coming round now and he felt hands on his shoulders gently shaking him.

"Whahappened?" He asked rather groggily. Sirius sighed heavily.

"Snivillus happened. At least your arms are alright now. Look I've landed myself in detention. I need to show you that thing now. I've got notes and things you can borrow but this is important."

Remus could see seriousness in his eyes and Remus slowly removed himself from the bed, straightened his robes and followed Sirius out of the Wing.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Ah don't worry yourself Moons its only Divination. It's the most pointless subject ever but thanks to Jamsie-boy that I've taken it."

Remus rolled his eyes as the snuck through the halls and out onto the bridge.

"So basically your skiving whilst I'm supposed to be in the hospital wing? What if someone sees I'm gone?" Hissed Remus, causing Sirius to try and stop the shiver from running down his spine.

"Stop worrying your pretty little head Moons! No one will find out. Trust me."

"Now I feel very reassured." Remus muttered sarcastically. Sirius' stomach was flipping wondering what Remus would think of his surprise. Dumbledore had given the young prankster permission to do what he has done for his less fortunate friend.

Finally they reached their destination. Sirius being slightly taller smacked his hand over Remus' eyes causing him to jump, and Sirius to pull him closer.

"Happy birthday Moony." He whispered and uncovered the younger boys eyes. Remus blinked his big brown eyes to clear his vision. A massive bolder sat in front of him.

_"To Moony. _

_Just being my friend makes me happy. Seeing you smile makes me smile, and seeing you hurt makes me hurt. Your a good person and deserve so much. You get so little and feel down trodden and lonely when you are nothing of the sort. Even the girl want you to be theirs. _

_You gotta keep smiling Moons._

_For the sake of your friends. _

_Happy birthday again. _

_With love your fellow Messers Sirius, James and Peter."_

Behind that bolder stood almost like curtains made of vines. He pulled them back to reveal a den like thing that went into the ground. Old furniture sat nicely inside the structure, and it was just amazing.

"No one but the four of us can see it, and we've placed passwords on it so only we those who know them can enter and see its secrets."

"How... How did you do this?" He asked feeling tears again prickle at the backs of his eyes. Soon the pain was to much and he surrendered letting the tears drop slowly down his cheeks.

"Dumbledore let us do it when we told him what the occasion was... And then we went and studied some-"

He was interrupted by Remus snorting in laughter. Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and smiled a half smile. "Something funny?" He asked.

"No... No of course not carry on fellow Messer."

"Right so we studied some-come on Moons stop laughing at me." Whined Sirius in a rather teasing tone. Remus was in a fit of giggles every time Sirius said the word_ "studied"_ because Sirius, James and Peter never studied... They copied.

"I-I'm sorry I just can't believe my ears. You Sirius Black, ladies man and prankster _studied!_"

"Hey I'll have you know I read books."

"My _note books _they dont count." Squeaked Remus before taking a deep breath and calming himself down, basking in the shock his friends face was in.

"That's really hurtful Moony. Anyway, we read some Charms books and did all of this for you."

Remus stared at the older boy and smiled. He'd wiped the tears off of his cheeks, and pulled Sirius into a hug, sobbing into his shoulder and a new bout of happy tears spilled from his eyes and soaked into Sirius' shirt.

"You great softy Moons! Your supposed to be a manly Werewolf." Tease Sirius wrapping his arms tightly round Remus' small and skinny body. He loved the feeling of him leaving into his body, and how his hands gripped his school shirt.

"Thank you." Remus whispered and Sirius finally surrendered to the shudder he'd been preventing since the corridors, and whispered back,

"Happy Birthday fellow Messer and brilliant friend. My Moony."

* * *

_**a/n: Right just so you know! They aren't together but it's getting close ;) ARE YOU EXCITED FOR THAT?! I AM! :D hehe well please review! Thanks :)x**_

_**~Hunter~ x **_

_**P.S Hopefully I've got Sirius' age right! If I haven't do not hesitate to tell me :) it would be appreciated! Thanks again! And PLEASE REVIEW! X **_


	6. Full Moon Being Watched By Friends!

_**Chapter 6: Full Moon Being Watched By Friends! **_

After the birthday surprise Sirius led Remus quietly back up to the castle and to the common room. James and Peter stared at the portrait hole as the squeak of it swinging open alerted them.

"How'd you like the den then Moony?" Asked James looking up from the game of Wizards Chess he was playing with Peter who was loosing, by a lot. James Potter was quiet a good player, and knew exactly the right moves to submit.

"It was lovely, thanks to all of you guys, we have a hide out other than the Room of Requirement." Whispered Remus. James nodded and the his face became blank... Like he'd just lost all feeling and thought.

"Hey Sirius mate aren't you supposed to be in the dungeons with Slughorn?"

"Shit."

Remus rolled his eyes and dashed up to the dorm, to get Sirius' notes that he'd gotten from Magic Creatures. That's the only class besides Charms and DADA. He found Sirius' notes and took them downstairs. He only had about four hours before he had to meet Madam Pomfrey. He tiredly walked back into the common room and saw Lily Evans the girl he'd seen sitting next to Sirius and James. He'd not really spoken to her, but she collected notes for him whenever he was_ "ill"_ or _"seeing his sick mother"_ which was really nice.

"Hey Remus. I got you notes in Muggle Studies and Arithmancy. I am absolutely furious with Sev for what he did to you. Oh and happy birthday." She said happily whilst handing him her note books which she'd labeled for different subjects.

"Thanks Lily. Did I miss much in with of those classes?"

"No not much, Professor Vector wasn't angry or anything and she told me to tell you not to worry about anything."

Remus started scribbling down as many notes as he could without getting distracted by what happened with Sirius earlier. He made him feel so special and then tomorrow he'd see him snogging his girlfriends face off.

"Remus are you alright?"

"I'm fine Lily. I've got to go though can I borrow these books for tomorrow?"

"Yes of course I don't need them until tomorrow afternoon anyway." She said with a soft smile. Remus gave his best one back and gathered all his books, quill and ink pot and trudged all the way back upstairs. He placed everything on his other bedside table and flopped into his bed, closing his big brown eyes. He was stupid for ever thinking Sirius would like him... He loved his girlfriend. He told Remus every day how beautiful she was, how great a kisser she was, and it hurt him. It really did. He didn't realise till a couple of hours ago how much he did want his best friend. He hoped that Sirius would see how much he needed him.

"Moony?"

"What James?" He growled. James never even flinched. He was used to Remus' anger, and he knew it wasn't his choice the Full Moon landed on his birthday this year.

"Evans told me you came up here... I-I just wanted to see if you were alright." James said, sitting on the edge of his new best friends bed. Remus shifted feeling so uncomfortable as his bones began rubbing together making it almost unbearable to lie in the position he was.

"Just... I-"

"It's Sirius isn't it." James said softly and in a matter-of-fact type voice. Remus involuntarily flushed a scarlet red. Of course it was bloody Sirius. He was mad. Remus was utterly nuts for falling in love with a-a total player.

"Don't... Don't be daft James."

"Remus your such a bad lier. I can see the way you look at him. You have hope in your eyes whenever he stares at you."

"I don't hope James... Hope is nothing for a Werewolf. I learned that years ago... When I was four I learned that hope was nothing. I wish James... I wish, and I dream like every other blasted normal person in both this world and the bloody Muggle world. Okay James I like him and yeah I'm jealous of all the girls he brings back, but what does it matter. I'm a horrible beast... An... An ugly waste of space." He snapped rolling on to his side. James sat staring for a while. Remus wasn't an ugly waste of space and he knew for sure that Sirius didn't think that either. Actually he knew Sirius well enough to see in his grey eyes what he felt after looking at Remus.

"Moons? Sirius obviously likes you. When his girlfriend sits next to him and your on his other side he pays no attention to her. His hands are all over you like all of the time, and he... I can see the way he looks at you as well."

"So what James? He'd never like me even if I tried to tell him how I felt and anyway it doesn't matter." Remus said and pulled his pillow to his chest. James placed a comforting hand on Remus' shoulder causing the smaller boy to flinch. James deciding best to leave him alone did so and walked outside of the dorm and then stopped when he heard Remus say quietly,

"Don't tell anyone James... Please? It's really... Embarrassing."

James chuckled and walked downstairs into the practically deserted common room. He attempted chat with Lily which didn't end well. He ended up having to use _"Reparo"_ on his glasses as she smacked him across the face with her DADA book.

He then sat on the couch staring into the fire hoping Sirius would be back soon. He needed to talk to him about Remus... Just ask him questions... Things about the situation. He just hoped that Remus wouldn't be so down if Sirius didn't feel the same way about him. He hoped it wouldn't hurt him... To badly.

* * *

Remus about an hour later got out of his bed and grabbed his wand, making his way out of the dorm and into the common room where Sirius, James and Peter sat playing exploding snap. He went completely unnoticed. He walked through the portrait hole and watched as The Fat Lady swung closed behind him. She cast him a glance with sad eyes and he rolled his walking down the dormant stairs case and towards the Hospital Wing.

"Mr Lupin your late by 10 minutes. Come on, lets get you to The Shrieking Shack." She said quietly grabbing his arm and they walked towards the Shack. All he could think about was what he and James were talking about. Did sirius see him like he saw Sirius? Remus felt the bones in his body start quaking inside him. Madam Pomfrey found the long stick that was given purposely for this tree and prodded the knot, stopping the Womping Willow so they could enter the tunnel.

"This is where I leave you Mr Lupin. I will come and get you in the morning alright?"

Remus just nodded slowly and watched Madam Pomfrey leave back through the tunnel quietly. Remus walked deeper down the tunnel and hopped up through a trap door sort of thing and went to the room he always transformed in. He pushed open the battered door and closed it behind him. He pulled his robes over his head and folded them discarding them on the floor along with the rest of his clothing. He then placed them above the wardrobe along with his wand.

"I don't hope." He whispered to himself as he sat shaking in the corner. "Hope doesn't exist. I wish and I dream... I don't hope."

He didn't realise that James, Sirius and Peter were listening from the trap door thing watching through the holes in the door. Sirius felt a massive pang every time Remus' voice broke off. He doesn't believe in hope... And Sirius wanted to help him.

"Why doesn't he believe in hope?" Whispered Sirius. Peter shrugged not having a clue. James looked at Sirius and pulled him into the tunnel leaving Peter watching the moon rise through the hole in the door.

"Sirius I... I spoke to Remus like an hour before he left. Um and I said I can see the hope in his eyes... And he-he told me he doesn't believe in hope and that hope is nothing to a Werewolf. He's hurting Sirius." James said his hazel eyes sadly but before Sirius could answer or say anything a painful cry filled the whole Shack. Sirius popped his head through the trap door thing to see Remus Lupin grabbing the broken floor boards with his hands hunching his shoulders and arching his back in pain. The three friends could see his skeleton changing shape underneath the innocent boys skin that was soon becoming tough and think brown hair was sprouting all over his body, ears appearing at the top of his head and a snout appearing, and his whole boy just developed a whole new shape, and they knew when the transformation was over when his pain filled cries became loud and powerful howls that rattled the whole Shack and shook the glass in the windows of the building.

The Werewolf in front of them destroyed everything in its way. He snapped the bed posts in two ripped everything that was fabricated.

Sirius felt a hard jab in his stomach. The sight of his friend going through such emotional and physical pain. Pictures flashed up in is head. How could he have not seen earlier that Remus was a Werewolf? His great wolfish smile and his sharp teeth. The fact that the beast in their was Remus but... At the same time not scared him.

They stayed until Remus settled down after walking in about ten circles each way and lay down licking his blooded front paws. Sirius then decided they should get back and sleep so Remus didn't know they were there.

* * *

The whole way back to the castle Sirius was quiet. He linked his fingers all the time and all he could think was... Maybe he didn't love his girlfriend like he thought he did... Maybe he liked Remus... Like he should like his girlfriend. Remus made him happy. She just full filled his need to please someone to make them feel good about themselves. Remus made him laugh with his sarcastic comments and witty comebacks. She had no personality, and no sense of humour. Remus was always warm. She was always cold. He didn't know what he was going to do? He didn't know how Remus felt about him.

"Hey mate you alright?" James asked his voice going raspy from tiredness.

"Yeah just tired."

James could see right through him and knew that wasn't the case. He knew for one thing that Sirius only wanted Remus to be happy, to be safe and to be loved, but what if he was the only one that could do that for him?

* * *

The dorm was quiet. Sirius didn't like quiet. He often heard Remus snuffling and whimpering. Or he'd wake and see a dim light on through his curtains. He could normally hear James' light snores and muttering and Peter's snoring that could bloke out thunder, but he couldn't hear them... He was blocked out from the world... He was just stuck in his head, trying to think on what to say to Remus. Whether to tell him that maybe he did like him a lot... With a sigh of frustration and running his hands through his hair. He rolled onto his stomach and buried his face deep into his pillow and closed his eyes.

He had to tell someone.

* * *

_**a/n: ;) Really hope I get more reviews for this :( I do feel down trodden -cries- sorry. I hope this is going alright :) Please do tell me what you think! Thanks :)x **_

_**~Hunter~ x **_


	7. Speak Now!

_**Chapter 7: Speak Now!**_

"Sirius fucking Black tell me now!" Demanded James early the next morning. Sirius refused to tell James what he so desperately wanted to say. He was scared. That's all he could pin it as.

"It's not important Potter!" He snapped. James' eyes were slightly wide. Sirius never surnamed him unless he was severely pissed off.

"Why are you surnameing me all of a sudden?" James asked propping himself up on an elbow his hazel eyes behind his glasses glaring and glaring hard.

"Because your bloody moron! It's not important! Get that into your THICK HEAD!" Barked Sirius pulling his curtains round his bed and covering his body head to toe in scarlet blankets. He hadn't slept much last night know Remus was alone in the freezing Shrieking Shack. He just needed time to think of the right words.

Moments later he was wrestling with James who was successfully winning the battle. Finally James pinned his best mates arms to his mattress.

"What were you half way through telling me?"

"James-"

"Speak now Sirius or pay the price!" Screamed James in an almost battle cry. Sirius stared at him the corners of his lips twitching willing himself not to laugh. This was not a funny situation... This was serious and the whole of Sirius' life could turn around if anyone knew about his slight obsession with the Werewolf boy.

"I have nothing to tell you!" Protested Sirius lamely. He struggled around but James having been on the Quidditch team for almost two years as a Chaser was stronger than him by far.

"GET. OFF. ME YOU ABSOLUTE LUMP!"

"I resent that visualisation and statement Sirius as I am clearly not fat."

Sirius snorted and James' face was a picture. James was horrified that his brother _-not by blood-_ thought he was fat. Sirius was determined to get away from James, and tried to roll, but James threw all his weight into his hands and glared down at his friend.

"Just tell me. I swear on my parents lives that I will not spread any secrets of the Marauders to anyone or give any information even if tortured." Said James all seriousness in his tone of voice. Sirius just looked at him.

"I... James I'm not sure how to say anything."

James stared into his friends clouded grey eyes trying to seek the answer to his question. Was Sirius trying to tell him about Remus?

"Is it about Moony?" Asked James finally removing himself from his perch. Sirius looked at him again. He couldn't lie to James. James knew him to well to know when he was lying.

"Yes and... No."

"Just say what's on your mind mate."

"I... Moony's great and all that but... But I don't think that... We'd ever be able to be a... A couple. It's just not-not right. We are best friends James and it should stay that way."

"Is that really how you feel about this?"

Sirius' heart was pounding. Of course it wasn't how he felt about this! But he was 13. He was still a child and well he had a girlfriend didn't he.

"Of course it's not you absolute nob!" Snapped Sirius feeling more frustrated than anything else. How could he feel that way about this? _THIS WAS HUGE!_ He'd never been rejected by anyone and well he didn't know how Remus felt did he? He was afraid of rejection... As much as Remus was.

"Well why did you just lie to me if you didn't believe in what you said?" James asked. He was innocently grabbing the answer slowly from Sirius. He'd always been good at that and if Sirius hadn't told him he'd had ways thought up to get what he needed out of him.

"Because I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what Sirius? You've had more bloody sex than half of the sixth years in this castle and you've picked up more girls than anyone I've met before-"

"Yes I have had more sex than anyone here with _girls_ and I've picked up more _girls_ James! This is something else. Remus is a guy! I've never been..."

"Attracted? In love? Totally head over heels before for a guy?" Muttered James with a sly grin. Sirius rolled his eyes and pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms round his legs.

"James this is serious. If your not going to help and stop being a complete prat about it, get lost and go chase Evans."

"Okay. Look its okay for you to be scared about this. It's normal. You've never seen a guy like you... Probably see Remus, but I think he should know Sirius. It's not fair on him if I know how you feel and he doesn't."

Sirius hid his face in his knees and closed his eyes. His brain was thumping, against his skull, and it hurt. He didn't want Remus to know... He didn't want anyone but James to know, and really even James knowing made him worry. James wasn't the best at keeping secrets even if he did swear not to share any of the Marauders secrets. He often dropped very obvious hints to people and they found out almost in an instant.

"I... How the hell are you supposed to speak to someone about this? I'm afraid of being shot down. I've never been rejected by people besides my family. If Remus rejects me... Well that's fucked everything up hasn't it?"

"Look just speak to him... He needs to know."

James then got up and went back to his bed for a while. Sirius pulled his curtains back round his bed and curled up in ball on his side. He would leave it for a while and besides Remus had had a rough night anyway. He sighed heavily. What was he supposed to tell the lovely... Charming Werewolf?

* * *

Remus lay in a crumpled, shaking heap on the broken wooden floor of the Shack slowly waking from his sleep. He looked at his hands that had deep still bleeding cuts all over the palms, and he felt small dribbles of blood down his left forearm. He blinked his eyes a few times and pushed his aching body up off of the blistering wood. He groaned and limped towards the wardrobe. He pulled on his boxers and trousers, wincing as the cut on his leg made contact with the fabric. He rolled up the left sleeve of his school shirt so it was above his elbow and started doing up the buttons when Madam Pomfrey reappeared. He grabbed his wand, robes and tie, and allowed himself to be taken back to the castle.

He had absolutely no recollection of what happened last night and really he just wanted to sleep. He was exhausted, and transformations weren't comfortable.

Moments later after limping up to the castle and being laid down on a hospital bed, he was given something to relieve the pain. Madam Pomfrey took a look at his leg and Remus bit back a cry and very many incoherent words.

"This really isn't fair." Muttered Pomfrey as she bustled around with the blooded cloths and left Remus to his thoughts and hoped he'd sleep but alas Remus couldn't sleep. He didn't know why he couldn't sleep... But he just couldn't. Last night was one of the worst nights he'd had since being bitten. He'd never had a transformation on his birthday... And that's made his theory even more real. Being 13 sucked in his opinion.

Mere moments passed and he was still awake. Remus just wanted to cast his mind away from Sirius, who'd flooded back into it. He couldn't be bothered worrying about him knowing that he Remus Lupin would never even be so lucky... To run his hands over that boys body and snog his face off, and tangle his fingers in his hair.

He'd never get that but as always... Remus never hoped. He just wished and dreamed for a day like that to maybe happen.

* * *

Sirius was dressed in his normal wear which consisted of a lose school shirt only buttoned half way and his tie hanging loosely round his neck, his collar all messed up and his rather baggy black school trousers. He was pulling his socks on when he realised he only had one shoe.

"OI! James where's my other shoe?" Yelled Sirius to James who was brushing his teeth and attempting to flatten his wild mop of hair. Said boy peeped out from the bathroom, tooth brush in between his teeth with a smile.

"Threwitoutthewindow." He said. His words were muffled and Sirius stared at him pulling his left one on and asked his best mate again.

"You what?"

"I said I threw it out the window..."

"Why on bloody earth would you throw my fucking shoe out of the window?"

"Because I was pissed at you Sirius..."

"So you throw my fucking shoe out the window to get back at me?"

"Of course what did you expect?"

"You bloody ponce." Muttered Sirius pulling off the shoe he'd just put on and hunted through his trunk again for his other pair of shoes he'd taken with him only to find them singed.

_**"JAMES FUCKING POTTER!"**_

* * *

_**a/n: Ahaha naughty boys ;) right so next chapter we find that Sirius' brain may be stronger and slightly broader than we all expected in this story hahaha ;) So thank you very much for all the love and support for this story and hopefully you'll get some more chapters tonight, and hopefully one or two, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday :) hope you liked! Thanks and please tell me whatcha think :) x **_

_**~Hunter~ x **_


	8. 11th March and An Unexpected Surprise!

_**Chapter 8: 11th of March and An Unexpected Surprise! **_

"Hey James! I've had this idea for a while now but... Um I chose not to speak of it but its for Moony's benefit!" Whispered Sirius at lunch time. They had Transfiguration after lunch and Sirius' idea involved a very advanced form of Transfiguration. Animagus transformations.

"What Sirius? What can we possibly do for Moony?"

"Animagus." Whispered Sirius with a sly grin. He wanted to do everything he could for Remus. He also wanted to try and erase the fact he may be falling for him. James smiled one heck of a devious smile and looked down the table.

"How are we going to do that though Sirius? That really is very difficult magic."

"Ah but we just have to find advanced transfiguration books and we are sorted."

"Yes but surely we aren't going to practice on ourselves... Right?" James asked warily. Sirius seriously thought James had lost some very important brain cells when he was a baby.

"Of course you idiot we aren't practicing on ourselves! But I know just the person that's a good dummy for the job."

James raised an eye brow and followed Sirius' eyes that were landing on Peter. Their friend Peter and fellow Marauder Peter. James looked back at his dark haired friend and smiled.

"I thought it would have been Snivillus but Peter's a good and easy choice." Sirius grinned and was eager to get started, but knew keeping such a big thing from the sense heightened boy but Sirius was sure they could do it. They were sneaky, and amazing at this sort of thing. It was like their job. To cause havoc and keep things from bookworm Moony.

* * *

"Minnie?"

"What Mr Black?"

"Why do we learn about Animagus transformation in 3rd year when it's very advanced magic?" Asked Sirius much to the shock of many students and Professor McGonagall. Never in the life if Sirius Black had he asked such a question that wasn't actually part of a joke! He sounded genuinely interested in why they were learning it in the first place!

"Well Mr Black... You learn about it because its a third years course. You don't only learn about how the transformation works and happens, but you learn why it's important to be registered and the consequences for those who don't."

Sirius and James shared a glance. If they registered well the Ministry would have tabs on them the whole time and they would be punished for fraternising with a Werewolf because of their prejudice nature.

"Is that all?"

Sirius nodded and they wrote their notes and well a bit more than they should do, so they had things to go on when they borrowed books and things. Sirius knew that even Moony would see that this was a gesture from the goodness of their hearts, and not just some way to sneak out of the castle all night.

He'd do anything to help Remus after seeing how much mental and physical pain he went through on that one night a month. He was scared for Remus, and his heart beat for him every minute and every scream stabbed his heart.

* * *

Remus had finally gotten to sleep unaware of what Sirius and James were up to behind his back... But really he'd grown not to care. His heart was already hurting because the one that had his hand round it was just dragging him along behind himself and... Snogging other people and Remus had to get over it.

His dream was some what peaceful today and that was rather unusual. He was safe and he wasn't treated like shit by the Ministry and locals and everything. He imagined that he got a job and he managed to make himself a living and that he had money and was able to by new things and repay his friends for all the money they spent on him.

He was awoken by someone shaking his shoulders. He opened his blurry eyes and moaned slightly. He was shattered and Sirius just had to wake him up.

"What d'you want?"

"To see if your alright Moony."

"I'm fine Siri I just need to sleep. Come back later."

"This is important."

The tone of voice Sirius was using seemed to somewhat shock him. Sirius was never serious... Or well he was but then he placed a joke or a really... Really bad pun or something after it.

"What's so important that you just have to bug a resting Werewolf that will rip your head of your body?"

"Ah Moony always a secret joker you are. Anyway um... I-I really have to tell you something but... Well and I know this is hard to believe but... I'm really scared to tell you."

Remus rolled over and looked at the boy face. He could see a slight pink tinge to his normal light skin and sighed, wincing as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"You shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything Siri. I'll always listen." He said reassuring the scared boy. He'd never seen Sirius the brave and bold 13 year old Marauder he was friends with so scared to tell anyone anything. He was always so... So open with what he said whether it be polite _-not likely-_ or an insult _-more likely- _but yes he was never scared.

"I-Remus this isn't just anything I have to tell you. I mean this could change everything. Well you see I-I broke up with my girlfriend this morning."

Remus' heart stopped. Did he hear him right? Did Sirius Black just say he dumped his girlfriend he'd been with for now like almost two years?

"W-why? What happened?" He asked and Sirius looked away fiddling with the white bed sheets. He didn't know what to tell him. Whether to make up a huge story... And lie through his teeth to Remus or just come right out and say,

_ "Because I don't love her! I love you!" _

And of course he chose the first one and just said she was getting to clingy and jealous and everything else that was completely not true. Sirius just couldn't swallow all that complete denial that was inside him.

"I-I want to tell you something Siri and please don't hate me for it... It-it wasn't my fault... Well actually it was but... Um I-I really... Was jealous of your girlfriend." Remus whispered. Sirius looked at him. He so wanted to tease him and so he did.

"Aww was the little Werewolf jealous of Kate Simmers?"

"Shut up Sirius! This is really really serious. I was jealous of her... Always seeing her with you. God Sirius... When you first helped me... Sirius-"

Sirius was fed up with all the rambling and leaned foreword and kissed the boy sitting in front of him. Remus' eyes went wide, but then slowly dropped closed and his arms went to his shoulders. Sirius wasn't even shocked with what he was doing and he wasn't even in doubt. It felt right and that was all that mattered and plus he didn't have time to think as the feeling of Remus' warm lips were against his was amazing.

Remus pulled back quickly and stared into the boys grey eyes that seemed to have a whole new light inside them. Remus' heart rate was up 100 and he was blushing furiously.

"What? I-what just happened?" He stuttered. Sirius grinned as he watched the boy blush. He didn't even care he lived Remus Lupin more than he loved the Gryffindor slut. Remus Lupin was a lot better than any slut from any house.

"We kissed." He chirped seeming completely happy about it whereas Remus was confused. Did Sirius actually mean anything by that kiss? It was it just a joke and everything will go back to normal tomorrow and he'd be back with that slut?

"This isn't a joke is it? I swear to God Sirius if it is-"

"Shh it's not a joke. I meant to kiss you, because I think I love you."

"You... I-um really?"

"Yeah really you daft sod. I don't joke about these things."

Again Remus snorted at this comment. He did joke about these things and had done many a time. Remus didn't feel comfortable with this... Even though it was what he wanted. What he'd wanted since he first met Sirius Black.

"You do joke about these things and well I don't want this to be a joke..." Sirius could see the pain in his eyes. He didn't want Remus to think it as a joke! He really wanted to let Remus know that he liked him more than pranking and dancing naked in the dorm room.

It would be difficult but Sirius Black didn't give up easily... And Remus Lupin would be his soon. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

_**a/n: AHHH THEY KISSED EVEN THOUGH IT WAS SHORT! ;) lol hope you liked this and yes Mmm me loves Remus very muchly and Sirius of course :) LOVE THEM! Well please review! Thanks :)x**_

_**~Hunter~ x **_


	9. Flying Without Wings!

_**Chapter 9: Flying Without Wings!**_

"Sirius! What in bloody Merlins name did you do?" Yelled James beating Sirius with his pillow hard all over his body. Sirius curled in a ball taking the beating before muttering,

"I told you it was an accident! It just... Just happened!"

"Just happened? Sirius this is serious what if Moony's taken it as something?"

_That's what I want!_

Went through his head but he knew if he said that Peter would catch on to what was happening and he didn't want him to know unless he knew exactly if Remus was what he wanted.

"I don't-fuck James stop hitting me you bloody lunatic!"

"No I SAID TALK TO MOONY! TALK SIRIUS!"

"IM SORRY I GOT A LITTLE... Overwhelmed and... Well I liked it."

James ceased his beating and stared at his brother. He liked kissing Remus? Was Sirius actually being serious about this?

"Did you tell Moony that?"

Sirius shook his head. He hasn't told Remus he liked the feeling of his warm lips on his but... He said that he loved Remus! Wasn't that better?

"What did you tell him then you complete horny bastard?"

"I told him I loved him!"

Peter being in the room was shocked at the conversation. His friends were gay? _GAY!_

"Wait you love Moony?" Squeaked Peter, shuffling backwards on his bed. He didn't feel comfortable if he was... Gay for Moony.

"No... Yes... God Pete I don't know! All I know was that I enjoyed kissing him more than I enjoyed kissing any of the girls I've been with." Snapped Sirius, grabbing his pillow roughly out of James' grip and diving on his bed. He pulled the curtains roughly round him and shut himself off from James and Peter. He pulled an advanced transfiguration book out from under his second pillow and started reading up on Animagus transformations... To get his mind off of his fellow Marauder and best friend Remus.

* * *

Remus had been avoiding Sirius as much as possible after that... That kiss they shared in the hospital wing two days ago. He felt stupid for allowing himself to fall into such a kiss or believing such a sad and stupid thing as Sirius braking up with one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts. He was walking through the castle, heading for the library where he hoped Lily was. He needed to get some more notes for the Potions essay.

"Moony? Moony wait up."

Remus just walked faster ignoring James who was running after him and calling his name. He didn't care any more and the hurt in his heart was by-passable... If he wished it to be. He pressed the overly large Potions books to his chest, feeling them jump forward as his heart made a desperate attempt to leave his body.

"Moons please! Stop!"

"What James? If your here to talk about... About him then I don't want to hear it!"

James saw hurt in the smaller boys eyes and sighed. He knew Remus was very enclosed and didn't like his heart to be played with... But Sirius wasn't joking, and James could tell in what his brother'd told him.

"Do you actually think this is all a big joke? Because I know full well it's not and you are acting really stupid about it."

Remus' eyes were ablaze. What happened in his life was none of James' business... Especially if it involved Sirius.

"Look James! Sirius wouldn't just dump Kate for nothing! Kate is what every guy... Bar you wants. Why would Sirius give her up just like that?"

"Because he bloody loves you."

"HE'S 13 JAMES!" Yelled Remus, his chest heaving. He didn't care if anyone heard him screaming.

"So are you Moony! Just go and see him please?" Begged James and he doesn't often beg. Remus didn't like begging. Not even he begged for things and a boy with all the money and everything he could wish for begging put a very bad picture in his head.

"I have to study." Was his reply and he stalked off towards the library. Remus didn't care hat Sirius was feeling. He wa just furious with himself for letting him fall so hard.

"Fine! I never thought you as a coward Moony."

He stopped in his tracks. His anger had reached breaking point. He was not a coward. He balled his hands into fists so hard that his knuckles went white.

"Don't you call me a coward." He growled, dropping his books with a thud to the ground.

"Well why are you just leaving this like it is? Isn't this what you fucking wanted?"

"I did want this! Of course I did but this isn't important to me! Studying and school work comes first in my head. Leave. It!" He yelled and walked over to his books that had previously taken their place on the floor in a jumbled heap. He reordered them and left a shocked James standing, his mouth open in the middle of the deserted corridor.

* * *

Sirius was reading his Saturday away. He'd hoped that Remus would come in here and tell him everything was alright and that he knew this kiss wasn't a joke but... Somehow he thought that'd never happen. He heard the dorm door creak open and hid the book under his bed. He sat up and pulled the curtain to see James sit down on his own bed and sigh, running his hands through his hair messing it up more.

"What happened?"

"He told me he had to study and that he didn't have to hear anything I had to say if it had anything to do with you."

Sirius' heart fell. He just wanted to die. He grabbed his transfiguration book that he'd nicked from under his pillow an picked up his wand. He then turned to James and asked,

"Can I borrow your invisibility cloak mate?"

"Yeah it's in my trunk. Where are you going?"

"Away for a bit." Sirius said sadly and found the invisible, silky fabric. He gave a sad nod and walked, opening the door and closing it behind him. He heard rumbles of thunder outside... And cracks of lightning, but walked right through the portrait hole. He threw the cloak over him and walked through the castle and towards the den. When he got just outside the den he looked at the rock and sighed. It reminded him of Remus. Everything reminded him of Remus... And it frustrated and hurt him. Remus hated him... They hadn't spoken since that kiss. He didn't regret what had happened. How could he regret what happened when it was that great?

He piled some of the logs that Peter, James and himself had collect when the creation of this place was complete. He managed to make a flame quickly and sat in the light of the fire hearing the thunder an lightning more clearly. He was shivering seeing as the den wasn't that warm at this moment seeing as the fire was quiet small AND because he was alone. This place needed more things in it but right now Sirius didn't care. He didn't care if he froze to death... Because he'd rather be dead than depressed over something he didn't regret doing.

* * *

Remus had tears rolling down his cheeks when he entered the quiet busy library. He used his left sleeve to wipe his cheeks of the tear stains and to rid the tears in his eyes. He spotted Lily in the corner on her own books piled like towers above her. He headed straight for her.

"Can I sit?" He asked so quietly he thought she didn't hear him. But thankfully she did. She smiled but noticed the frown. She pulled the seat next to her out and he threw himself in it dumping his books in the only available place left on the desk.

"Remus what happened?"

"I... Sirius kissed me the other night." He said tears freeing themselves from his eyes. Lily looked shocked. She didn't know that Remus was... Was gay? Or that bloody Sirius Black was!

"You? What?"

"He kissed me and I think he thought I'd be happy. I was to some extent but then... I knew he was with Kate... A-and he told me he broke up with her and... I lashed out at James a-and everything."

"Did you... Um want him to?"

"Yeah I guess but... I-I thought it was all a joke."

Lily was shocked to see Remus so down, and crying. She'd never seen him cry before and she hoped she'd never have to but now she had there was only one thing to say to him.

"Talk to him Remus. I can give you the rest of the notes when you get back to the common room okay?"

Remus nodded and pulled her into a hug in which she happily accepted. She sighed as she watched Remus trudge back through the library with his books. It was the only way forward for him.

* * *

Sirius' small fire was almost going out and the cold was getting to him. He hid the book under the invisibility cloak, under the old and dusty couch and curled up in a ball pulling his robes tighter round his body. He wasn't afraid of storms but he thought he should get back inside in a bit. He just wanted to tell Remus everything. He wanted Remus to see that he'd protect him, look after him and love him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He'd have to face Remus sometime... And sooner was better in his opinion that later.

When he got up to the castle he managed to sneak round and get to the portrait hole before anything happened. He whispered the password and the portrait opened and he entered. Once the hole was closed he pulled off the cloak and walked up the stairs to the dorm. He wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him or who was in the room when he entered it as he was looking down. He shut the door behind him and walked straight to his bed in which he flopped back onto. He stuffed the book under the pillow and closed his eyes.

"You know you have eyes for a reason." Came a voice that startled him. He jumped and shot up right looking at the relaxed boy lying on his bed reading, one of the books he'd given Remus. He smiled slightly.

"I guess I wasn't wanting to see anyone."

"Shame really I wanted to talk to you about something."

Sirius tilted his head slightly and slipped quietly onto the floor on his knees. He crawled over to Remus' bed, and slipped on to it.

"What is it Moony?"

"I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry... You know for treating like I've been. It's not fair."

"It's alright Moons. It's my fault that I made you feel uncomfortable, but I want you to know I wasn't joking and... Well I don't regret kissing you."

"You don't? Even how horrible I've been to you?"

"Moons stop panicking. Just... Stop ignoring me please? I don't want our friendship to be ruined if you don't want what I've just found I do."

Remus was about to reply when a crack of lightning scared him. He shuddered and sunk down and his himself under his scarlet blankets.

"Moons? You alright?" Asked Sirius moving up towards where the boys head was. Another crack of lightning and a loud rumble of thunder emitted a whimper from the boy under the covers.

"Lightning..." Whispered Remus and Sirius bit back a laugh.

"Aww Moony you big scardy cat. It's only lightning."

"I'm scared of lightning like your scared of spiders and being rejected or dumped by girls."

"Hey now that's not fair seeing as I've never been dumped. I've always done the breaking up. And spiders... Well they are creepy, hairy and have 8 legs mate... It's an understandable fear."

"And so's being afraid of lightning."

"Well never fear Sirius is here." He called with a grin. His grin widened when he heard muffled laughter. It made his heart jump. He pulled the blankets of off the smaller boy and took his hand, pulling him out of his bed. Remus was visibly shaking and Sirius led him out onto a small balcony, well Sirius was inside but Remus' feet were planted firmly inside refusing to go outside in the early rain of March along with the lightning and thunder. He was terrified.

"Scardy cat come on."

Remus refused and shook his head in defiance. He didn't want to go out in that. Sirius ended up grinning and walking behind the boy and pushing him lightly into the rain getting a gasp in return. Sirius chuckled as Remus turned round and glared at him the cold rain soaking the boys hair and sticking it to his face and neck.

"I. Hate. You." He breathed. Sirius barked a laugh and turned the boy round to look over the lake. Sirius wrapped his arms round the smaller boys waist. He then whispered,

"Please believe me when I say I mean everything. I meant to kiss you because that's what I knew I wanted and... I thought you wanted it to. I want you to know I didn't regret what happened."

"I believe you." Said Remus before finally shrinking back into Sirius' chest and grinning as the rain blew right into his face and it felt right.

This felt right.

* * *

_**a/n: So what started as a very sad start ended pretty happy but still there will be very many ups and downs ;) you've been warned ;)x Please review! Thanks :)x **_

_**~Hunter~ x **_


	10. Glowing!

_**Chapter 10: Glowing!**_

It was late evening, and Sirius was lounging on his bed wishing he could climb into Remus' bed and keep it warm for him. He knew he should keep his distance though, but not to much... He wanted to have as much contact as he could with his Werewolf friend.

As Sirius was day dreaming Remus came in again wrapped in a towel from the waist down, showing his top half which was dripping wet and covered in delicate pink lines apart from the rather big one that grasped his shoulder. He had a smaller towel in his hands and was drying it that way today.

Sirius was drawn back to reality as Remus walked passed him. He had to resist the urge to leap forward and trace every scar on that boys skinny body.

"Staring isn't very polite you know." Teased Remus and Sirius smiled slightly.

"Oh I know, but it's not my fault, your the one flaunting what I can't have right now around in my face aren't you?"

"I've just had a shower and plus its only me and you in here right now! Who's to say you can't have me right now?"

Sirius' mind was fizzing. Who _was_ to say he couldn't have him while they were alone right now? He waited until Remus was facing away and he jumped up off of his bed and walked over quietly. All he was wearing were a pair of baggy pyjama bottoms and that was it. He wrapped his arms around the other 13 year old and smiled into the boys shoulder.

Remus' heart was jumping out of his chest. Why on earth would Sirius Black love a scrawny scar littered boy? Why would he? It didn't make sense to Remus but the heat of Sirius' body soon washed the thought away. He didn't think he could love at 13 but he thought that Sirius wanted him just as much as he wanted Sirius.

"You always smell so nice Moony." Whispered Sirius placing soft kisses across his shoulder. Remus leaned his head against Sirius' right shoulder, enjoying the feeling of the older boys lips on his shoulder.

"Because I shower. You should try it sometime."

"Moony!" Exclaimed Sirius as he moved his hands tighter round Remus' waist softly nipping and the skin. Remus moaned softly.

"Yeah... I'm only speaking the truth."

Sirius chuckled softly against his skin making a shiver jump along his skin. He smiled again feeling the lips and the brushing of Sirius' almost dog like teeth running across the bone of his shoulder moving close to his collar.

"Your a naughty little Werewolf you are." He whispered. Remus chuckled this times and turned in Sirius' arms so he was facing the dark haired boy. He looked up slightly to meet the boys grey eyes, and he couldn't help but smile.

"I know. I don't show it to just anyone. Your a lucky one."

He placed a kiss on Sirius' lips and turned to get his pyjamas and get ready for bed. When he was in the bathroom, he thought his heart would explode and he thought the butterflies in his stomach would erupt.

Sirius was just standing debating whether to just jump in Remus' bed or to go back to his. He knew James and Peter wouldn't be back for a while, seeing as James had Quidditch practice and Peter went to watch. Sirius curled up in Remus' neatly made bed and waited for said boy to return. He knew this was what he wanted... That Remus was who he wanted.

"You do know that's my bed right?"

"Of course Moons! I've been sleeping here for three years."

"Um right."

"Just come over here."

Remus smiled and walked over in his baggy pyjamas and sat on his bed. Sirius shifted up the bed and Remus lay down his head on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius breathed deeply and wrapped his arms round him kissing his still wet mop of browny coloured hair.

"Mm your so warm." Whispered Remus as he snuggled closer to Sirius who flinched and gasped slightly. He never realised how cold Remus' hands were so cold.

"And you are bloody freezing."

Remus laughed now. Remus trailed his cold hands over Sirius' body knowing he didn't like the cold. Sirius was trying hard not to react to the coolness of his fingertips but it was difficult when he was doing it almost unexpectedly.

"Moons stop it, your freezing." Whined Sirius playfully watching a smile spread across the normally slightly depressed boy. Remus huddled close but kept his arms to himself and placed kisses on the skin he could reach. Sirius played with Remus' hair and ran his fingers along the back of his neck.

Remus broke into giggles against Sirius' chest. Sirius knowing exactly what he was doing carried on, going from the back of his neck to drawing patterns on his back, because he loved the reaction he got from Remus.

"Stop." Squeaked Remus trying to gain control of his breath that was rapidly leaving his lungs. Sirius grinned.

"I don't think so Moons. You were being a naughty Werewolf and you shall pay."

Sirius rolled on top of Remus and pinned the smaller boys smaller body under his. He grinned down at the already giggling boy. Remus was already having a fit, and Sirius hadn't laid a finger on him. He kissed the boys neck, nibbling along his collar bone. Remus soon calmed down but Sirius didn't like not hearing Remus' rather girlish giggling. He kissed down his chest and stopped when he got to a scar along the boys stomach. Sirius grinned. He let his tongue run gently across it and Remus involuntarily squealed. Sirius broke into a laugh at the boys rather high squeal.

"Get off me you great lump."

"Do you not like being under me?" He whispered against the boys stomach. Remus couldn't seem to reply as Sirius' tongue swiped across all the scars on his stomach.

"Stop." He giggled.

"Your such a girl Rem." teased Sirius moving himself onto Remus' waist and grinned again placing a kiss on the smaller boys soft warm lips. His hands moved up his sides making Remus tense and pull away slightly, his eyes glistening.

"And your such a child."

Both Sirius and remus were glowing with happiness. Sirius loved his perch on top of Remus' petite body watching him smile.

"I know." Whispered Sirius. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead and got off of him and went to his own bed much to Remus' annoyance. He missed Sirius' warm body against his and decided he'd pull his curtains slowly round his bed.

"Night Moons." Whispered Sirius as he did the same thing, wanting to read up more on Animagus transformation. Remus' big brown eyes lit up.

"G'night Siri." He sighed and closed the remaining curtain round his bed and snuggled deeply under the scarlet blankets. He let his head lay were Sirius had been and closed his eyes hearing the thumping footsteps of James and Peter coming up the stairs.

* * *

_**a/n: Well ;) there you go :D Hope you liked it and please do tell me whatcha think! Thanks :)x **_

_**~Hunter~ x**_


	11. Something That I Want!

_**Chapter 11: Something That I Want!**_

Sirius couldn't sleep not after what had happened. He tossed and turned many times before staring at the ceiling. He was wondering if Remus was asleep... Or just reading? He got up and opened his curtain and snuck across to Remus' bed.

"Moons?" He whispered and the smaller boy stirred and blinked his eyes. Sirius thought he looked like a cute little puppy who'd just woken up.

"Wha..." He said tiredly.

"Can't sleep."

Remus gave a tired smile and shifted over to make room for Sirius. Sirius smiled himself and climbed in. He sighed deeply when he felt the warmth under the blankets. How the boy could radiate so much heat yet have freezing hands he'd never know, but he'd missed this all night. Sirius pulled the scarlet blankets to his chin and wrapped his arms round Remus who snuggled into him.

"Sleep well Siri." He whispered and Sirius smiled and closed his grey eyes. They snuggled into each other their warmth mixing together creating burning heat.

"You too Moony."

Remus missed Sirius but obviously had a better time sleeping without him. The thing of waking up to Sirius in the morning made him smile against the older boys chest and he breathed in his scent. He missed him when he left.

* * *

James blinked his hazel eyes which were still heavy with sleep. He reached for his glasses and put them on, pushing them up with his index finger. He yawned and got to his feet. He walked to Sirius' bed and opened the curtains expecting to see his best friend... But he was nowhere in sight.

"Where is he?" He whispered and went to check Peter's bed just incase he'd jumped in there but again he was nowhere in his bed. He then wondered over to the Werewolf's bed. He knew both Sirius' and Remus' feelings were certainly mutual, and he wasn't going to be surprised if his brother was curled in that bed. He pulled the scarlet curtain back. He smiled slightly and left them be closing the curtain back. He grabbed a jumper and pulled it on walking down the stairs into the common room.

"Lils." He said beaming at the little redhead. James' heart pounded against his chest. He'd loved this girl since he introduced himself at The Sorting. Said girl looked at him her emerald eyes ablaze.

"What do you want Potter?"

He grinned and waltzed over to the couch sitting next to her. He could see the supposed hate in Lily Evans' eyes but didn't care his heart swelled when she looked at him.

"You to go out with me."

"In your dreams maybe! You are an arrogant asshole! I'll never _**EVER**_ go out with you!" And with that a fuming Lily Evans stormed upstairs into the girls dorms again, leaving James staring into the cracking fire embers. He smiled knowing Lily would finally break one day but he didn't want to chase anyone else like Sirius did... He wanted Lily and only Lily.

* * *

Sirius stirred and blinked his sleepy grey eyes. There was a sweet kind of smell, chocolate. He knew only one person that smelt like this. He looked down and smiled slightly. Remus was still fast asleep body pressed to his side. His fingers went into Remus' hair and his eyes watched the boys body twitch at the touch.

"Mm morning." Whispered Remus nuzzling into Sirius' chest placing kisses on the warm skin not hidden under any scene of clothing. Sirius closed his eyes at the feeling of Remus' warm lips against his skin.

"Morning." He replied warmly. Remus smiled and his fingers on his right hand walked across the waistband of his baggy pyjama bottoms and then moved his eyes to see the others closed. He moved his walking fingers onto the light skin and down along the already toned stomach.

Sirius bit his lip. Just the feeling of his still cold fingers on his burning skin would have made him gasp slightly. Shivers ran up and down his spine and he hummed softly.

"I thought I was freezing?"

"You are, I'm just really hot and it feels good." He joked and opened his eyes watching Remus move up the bed and place a kiss on Sirius' lips. Sirius' fingers formally in Remus' hair just softly sliding trough it gripped it more tightly. Remus' legs tangled themselves round his own and Sirius deepened it pressing his body as close as was humanly possible to Remus'. Remus pulled away ever so slightly and whispered,

"What... If James and Peter are still in here?"

Sirius opened his eyes and read the concern in the other boys chocolate eyes that he got lost in for a moment. He smiled warmly at him.

"Don't worry. I don't care."

He crashed his lips onto his again and Remus moaned softly as he felt the older boys dog like teeth nibble at his bottom lip. He opened his mouth slightly and felt Sirius' warm tongue sweep around his mouth and battle with his tongue for dominance.

Peter being awoken audibly screamed and fell out of bed scrambling off of the floor and ran out of the room. On the way he tripped at the top of the stairs and rolled down and landed flat on his face on the floor. Remus broke the kiss and started laughing. Sirius just laughed at Remus because his laugh was so funny.

"Peter fell down the stairs." He said through laughter, so it sounded really high, which caused Sirius to lean his head against Remus' chest to stop him seeing the tears from laughing so hard pour down his cheeks.

Remus was something he wanted.

* * *

_**a/n: Aww :') hehe! Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks a lot to everyone who's read it! Reviewed it! Favourited it! Followed it! Favourited me! And followed me! It means so very much and please keep it all up for me because I do love you all for the support! :D x **_

_**~Hunter~ x **_


	12. Summer of Forth Year!

_**Chapter 12: Summer of Fourth Year!**_

Over the holidays Sirius had written to Remus telling him how shit his summer was going. Remus had then asked his parents if he could come round for a bit maybe until they went back to Hogwarts. His parents said yes and he'd instantly written to him telling him to Floo over to his and that he could stay till the end of summer.

Sirius receiving this instantly packed a bag and stuffed things in his school trunk hoping not to forget anything. He wrote a note not like his parents would care and snuck up to the fire place in the attic. He grabbed some powder and muttered Remus' Floo address and disappeared in the bright green flames. His heart was pounding. The last night him and Remus had spent together at the end of fourth year was probably the worst. They'd been laughing and happy until Sirius _'accidentally'_ let slip he and James had sent Severus to the hospital wing. Remus had kicked Sirius out of his bed and ignored him for the rest of the day until they got to Kings Cross where he'd slapped him and marched off.

Sirius landed steadily for the first time since he first Floo'd he was just dusting himself off when a kind looking woman walked in.

"Ah you must be Sirius Black no?" She asked her longish greying sandy hair falling over her shoulders and her fringe falling in her blue eyes. Sirius smiled slightly and nodded. He carried on brushing himself off when she asked,

"Are you hungry dear?"

"Um no not right now thanks Mrs Lupin."

She smiled and told him to take all his things up and place it in Remus' room. He dragged his trunk up the stairs and walked down the hall. Name plaques like his own were on the doors almost wearing away with age. He smiled when he got to one that read,

_'Remus J Lupin' _

He knocked and heard all movement in the boys room stop, and footsteps rushing to the door. Sirius' heart was thumping hard against his chest. He couldn't wait just to see his big brown eyes and slide his hands through the boys sandy hair.

"Siri!" Cried the boy and wrapped him in a tight hug making Sirius drop all of his belongings on the floor in the hall to wrap his arms tightly round his boyfriend. Yes they've officially been going out since they started fourth year.

"Rem." he whispered burying his head into Remus' shoulder. He loved what the Werewolf wore. Woollen sweaters when the weather was chilly and old trousers that he often cast a lengthening charm on along with his school robes. He amazed Sirius in so many ways.

"Missed you Siri."

"You too Rem even though are last meeting at Kings Cross wasn't that great, although for a guy you have one heck of a slap."

Remus pushed him away his cheeks filling in red and his eyes trained on the floor. Remus remembered that and felt very bad after it and hoped it hadn't changed anything between them.

"That was your fault! If you hadn't mentioned Snape in the hospital wing... It wouldn't have happened. I did feel bad after slapping you though." He said and dragged him inside his bedroom.

Sirius was in awe. He'd never seen so much... So much _Muggle_ things. He was drawn to a lamp which had a string on it. He sat on Remus' comfy bed and pulled the string, making the room fill with light that wasn't needed, making Remus unplug it.

"Rem your no fun!"

"Exactly." Said Remus before falling back on his bed and closed his eyes. He then felt someone sit on his waist. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled. Sirius looked down at the boys tired eyes.

"Do your parents know that you... Um are going out with me?"

"No." Remus admitted and blushed furiously. Sirius chuckled and leaned so close he could have sworn he could hear the other boys heart beat.

"They'll find out soon."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

Sirius slid his hands under the other boys shirt feeling the warm skin underneath it. He kissed Remus, feeling his hands on his back and playing with his hair. He moved his kisses to the boys neck drawing gasps and moans from the smaller boy underneath him. He removed his hands from under his shirt to the buttons, undoing them slowly not removing his lips from Remus' soft warm skin.

"God." He breathed deeply, as Sirius' hands travelled over his upper body kissing the skin and smiling against it.

"Love you." Whispered Sirius. Remus' heart jumped 6 beats. He'd missed him saying it. Remus tangled his fingers in the darker haired boys hair and sighed.

"Love you too, you arrogant sod."

Sirius barked and laugh and looked down at him. Remus' eyes were the amber they always were before the Full Moon. It was 2 days until the Full Moon and Sirius was going to be there for him. Like he should be.

"Ah so I'm the sod? At least I don't slap you in front of everyone." He teased and Remus leaned back and again flushed furiously.

"Still using that huh?"

"Yep!" Sirius chirped and sat up and surveyed the room around him. It was rather run down, old things and dusty furniture, old and ripped Gryffindor banners everywhere and pictures of the best group ever:_ The Marauders!_ Sirius looked around again, seeing daft Muggle devices and bookshelves stacked with books and strange disk things he'd never seen before.

"Something wrong?" Asked Remus propping himself up on his elbows only to be pushed down. Remus groaned slightly.

"Nope not with me but something's up with you."

"I want a shot on top."

Before Sirius could make a suitable comeback he felt a light weight on his waist and sighed. Remus' eyes that lovely amber made him want to grab him and touch him. Sirius was hungry for him but knew that he was possibly pushing his boyfriend over the line at his parents house.

Remus didn't even wait to undo all the buttons. He just ripped them off... As one does. Sirius was shocked. Obviously you'd think he'd know that Remus got incredibly... Um hungry for... Certain things at this time every month.

"Rem-"

"Shut up..." He growled playfully and crashed his lips on Sirius'. Sirius' mind was fizzing uncontrollably. He loved this Remus. The one that wasn't afraid to be out there. The one that wasn't afraid to show exactly how he felt.

The kiss became more than just a kiss it became heated. Remus' body was pressed against Sirius' and everything just happened. Everything was getting higher and higher until the door creaked open.

"I was just coming up to-"

Both Remus and Sirius froze staring at each other.

_Shit!_ Went through Remus' head.

_OH MY FUCKING GOD!_ Went through Sirius'.

"I'll... Leave now."

When the door was shut again and the rushed footsteps were gone Sirius stared up at Remus shocked. He was not expecting Sirius' parents EVER to walk in on something that was getting almost to much for both boys to take.

"Fuck." Remus hissed getting off of Sirius and running his hands through his slightly damp hair. He stomped across his bedroom, pacing back and forth. Sirius didn't really know what to say... Well he did but he didn't know how to say it.

"Fuck! Fuck! _**FUCK**_!" Growled Remus. His head was screaming that he was a fool to do something like that, but he couldn't help himself. His body wanted more than what just happened. He couldn't control himself.

"Rem... Do you think they'll... They'll be angry?"

"I hope not..." Was his reply as he flopped back down on his bed. Sirius wrapped an arm round his shoulders and gave his shoulder and comforting squeeze. Remus' head had fallen into his hands and he really didn't know how to feel right now.

"I'm going to talk to them."

Remus pulled on his shirt and did up the buttons quickly as he walked to the door. He opened said door and turned a small smile on his lips.

"Try not to break anything please?"

"I'd never break anything. Who do you take me for?" Asked Sirius with a rather cheesy grin on his face. Remus rolled his eyes and disappeared off to make sure his parents _-especially his mother-_ weren't disgusted in him.

* * *

Sirius had fallen asleep curled on Remus' bed seeing as Remus had been gone for an hour. He was in a light sleep when he felt the bed move signalling someone had just lay down in front of him. He opened his eyes and were met with those hungry amber eyes.

"How'd it go?" Sirius asked his voice deep and raspy from sleep. Remus smiled, well actually he beamed. His chat with his parents actually went surprisingly well.

"They were fine with it... They were just happy I actually found someone that I loved."

Sirius could tell something else was said because Remus' cheeks were pink. Sirius kissed the boys forehead and whispered,

"Your not telling me everything mister."

"They also told me to _'keep it down! People will be trying to sleep'_ it was a typical thing for my father to say to be honest."

Remus had hidden his face, against Sirius' shoulder completely embarrassed. Sirius just laughed at him. He found that hilarious.

"It's not funny Siri it's really embarrassing." Mumbled Remus unable to get the embarrassed little smile off his lips.

"I'll have you know your dad saying that to you is rather funny."

"I hate you sometimes."

"Love you to Rem."

The two boys sat chatting for a while before sliding under the covers on Remus' bed and tangled themselves together falling into peaceful sleep.

Love lasts forever.

* * *

_**a/n: Well I'm pretty chuffed seeing as this is my first Wolfstar! Please tell me what you all think and whether I should do another Wolfstar or a Next Gen fic?! I'm still not sure haha! TELL ME! Please review! Thanks :)x **_

_**~Hunter~ x **_


	13. Fifth Year and Some Much Needed Love!

_**Chapter 13: Fifth Year and Some Much Needed Love!**_

Remus and Sirius got up on the 25th of August curled up next to each other. Remus loved having Sirius next to him. He loved being able to have him all the time and be there with him when he needed him.

"Remus? Sirius? Come on get up! Johns going to take you to Diagon Alley!"

Remus just groaned and snuggled into his boyfriend who wrapped his arms round his waist. Remus breathed his scent in and smiled.

"We should get up." He mumbled and attempted getting up but found himself stuck in all of Sirius' tangled limbs. Sirius grinned as the boy attempted escape and tighten his grip round his waist and tangled his legs round the other boys ones keeping him firmly next to him. Remus was still trying but his failed attempts were making Sirius laugh at him.

"Siri my father doesn't like waiting. Plus we have to get all our school things."

"Oh Rem... Always worried about school."

"I'm not worried. I just think we should get out for a while and then when we get back..." He blushed a bit and Sirius grinned. He kissed Remus and with a struggled untangling himself from his boyfriend. Remus dug through his drawers pulling out some old Muggle blue jeans, a T-shirt and a woollen jumper for himself. He'd slipped into the jeans when he saw Sirius sitting on his bed with a blank expression on his face. He just realised he had absolutely no Muggle clothing.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" He asked with a smile. Remus shook his head with a smile and pulled some more jeans out of his drawer. He knew they'd be awfully tight but that made him grin.

"Here."

"Thanks my lovely Moony for saving my ass."

"Again." He muttered and luckily Sirius didn't hear it. Sirius pulled on the jeans. They were a bit tight but they'd have to do. He knew Moony gave them to him on purpose but he didn't seem to mind... Anything to please his Moony. He never felt weird anymore saying _'His Moony'_ it felt more right than wrong now, because well it was true.

"Those look great on you Siri." Teased Remus as he stared at Sirius' bum. Sirius laughed and smiled as he pulled on a clean white shirt. He buttoned it almost all of the way up, and his chest was half showing as he pulled on the collar. Remus knew he was doing this on purpose.

"You know Rem, one boy told me staring wasn't very polite." Teased Sirius watching his boyfriend meet his eyes. Remus smiled slightly his cheeks going red. He remembered clearly in third year he'd told Sirius that staring wasn't polite.

"But I'm allowed to. Your mine." Whispered Remus who'd appeared behind him. Sirius smiled feeling his warm breath on his neck and chest under his shirt. Remus kissed along his boyfriends jaw line. Sirius leaned back against his shoulder. He loved the way the boys teeth brushed over his skin, but he loved it more when he bit him. He loved the feeling of his teeth sinking into his skin and his tongue joining in.

Sirius turned in the boys arms and smiled again. He just couldn't stop himself. He loved the feeling of Remus' woollen jumpers against him.

"You look so great in these clothes that Muggles wear Moony."

"Okay... We have to go."

"Hey it was a compliment Moons your supposed to thank me for calling you sexy." Whined Sirius his now wide puppy dog eyes twinkling. Remus blushed slightly and smiled rolling his eyes.

"Thanks Siri for calling me sexy. There better?"

"No but it'll do Mr I-feel-sarcy-today."

"Sod off." Remus said and grabbed Sirius' hand and dragged him downstairs to where his parents were. His father smiled warmly and asked,

"You boys ready to go now?"

"Yeah."

"Well then." Said Mr Lupin cheerfully, leading both Sirius and Remus out of the door and into the yard that led into a cheerful looking wood. Sirius smiled knowing that's where Remus went on transformations.

"That's-"

"I know Rem." he whispered and Remus placed a kiss on the taller boys cheek behind his fathers back.

* * *

"Now boys ill be back and collect you from here in exactly 2 hours... No later."

"See you later Mr Lupin."

"G'bye Sirius and you 2 get your school things... No funny business and slacking off."

Remus blushed furiously whilst Sirius barked a laugh as Remus' father raised an eyebrow in Remus' direction.

"Goodbye." Remus said quickly and Remus' father chuckled and Disaperated back home. Sirius grinned as Remus' cheeks refused to lose the violent scarlet colour.

"Shut up Siri... Your parents would never say that to you. It's embarrassing." Mumbled Remus as he walked away from his boyfriend who was in stitches. Sirius knew Remus was right.

"Yeah because my parents would kill me!" He called as jogged to catch up, catching Remus off guard wrapping his strong arms round his skinny waist. Remus laughed happily as Sirius refused to walk next to him. He was conscious of all attention but Sirius refused even though Remus was protesting. Sirius wanted to touch Remus in public and in privacy. He had a major craving to touch him.

After having ice-cream Sirius finally walked next to his boyfriend. They didn't look at each other as they walked but Sirius felt Remus' hand brush against his. Remus brushed his hand against his boyfriends on purpose because he suddenly missed the contact. Sirius slipped his hand into Remus' and slid his fingers through his and linked them.

"Your so daft Siri."

"I know..." He started a grin plastered on his face leaning fully into his boyfriends shoulder, head rested against the side of Remus'. "That's why you love me." He finished and Remus grinned.

He didn't understand how Sirius still had the ability to stop his heart beating. He loved the feeling.

"Your getting sappy in your old age Siri." Remus teased as they walked to Madam Malkins, for Sirius' new school robes. Sirius gasped in mock hurt and prodded Remus right in the most sensitive part of his ribs, making him move away gasping slightly.

"I'm hurt that you'd even think... ME SIRIUS BLACK, NOTORIOUS PRANKSTER WOULD EVER BECOME SAPPY!" He yelled. Remus tried so hard to bite back a laugh but it came out as a hissing sound and then full on laughter. He had to admit he still loved the humour that came along with Sirius. He didn't mind it one bit. In fact he loved it most because it made his boyfriend the most special person he'd ever met.

* * *

It was now the 1st of September and Sirius and Remus were walking through Kings Cross towards Platforms 9 and 10. They were pushing their trollies with beaming smiles.

"You know Moony... I have a good feeling about this year." Said Sirius with a happy sigh. He did, he knew that Peter, James and himself will be able fully transform into their Animagus forms.

"Mhm and why's that? Wouldn't it just be like every other year. Pranks, food, more pranks, and more food, _**AND**_ a bit of James running after Lily."

"Oh Moons, can't you see there's more to our years at Hogwarts? This year... Well this year is going to be brilliant. Time for me and you. Time for me and James! And bloody hell, TIME FOR PARTIES IN YOUR DEN MAN!"

Remus chuckled, and they together ran through the barrier across to Platform 9 3/4. They walked across the Station Platform not speaking just sharing occasional smiles. Sirius was almost desperate to get him somewhere alone... He just wanted him. Again those hungry amber eyes had replaced his normal lovely brown eyes and Sirius found it hard to look into them... Without wanting to jump on him.

"SIRIUS BLACK! My prankster brother! How's your summer been eh?" James called waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Sirius rolled his eyes and placed his hand on Remus' shoulder.

"I've learned control... And no just because I stayed with Moony the rest of the holiday-"

"Shut up you blabbering arse and let's get on the train."

* * *

The train ride to Hogwarts was full of laughter. Sirius and Remus were actually crying and struggling to breath as James told them how he flirted with Lily over owls receiving colourful letters back to him.

"It's not funny you know." Said James crossing his arms over his strong chest. Remus was reduced to silent laughter, his upper body across Sirius' lap. Sirius had tears rolling down his cheeks. It was so funny to know that James Potter couldn't get that one girl he'd always wanted and that he Sirius Black was finally settled with someone.

"I... I'll have you know it really is." Cried Sirius as he and Remus burst into a whole new fit of laughter. Remus' ribs hurt so much from laughing, and he'd never felt a pain so great before, that didn't involve changing body form.

James' cheeks were flushing red from embarrassment knowing he shouldn't have told his best friends this. He knew it was stupid to tell them but it was good to see Remus laugh. He hadn't seen Remus laughing so hard since James accidentally held him under _'Rictusempra'_ in Charms class.

"Remus? What is wrong with you?"

"L-Lily?" Spluttered Remus through his now calming laughter.

"Yeah what's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing."

Lily raised an eyebrow and waved him into the hall of the train car. Remus looked between his boyfriend and his best friend. What was she wanting?

"What's wrong with you?" Hissed Remus when he got into the hall facing Lily. Lily hadn't seen Remus' eyes such a bright amber colour before. It seemed to cut her off for a small time until she averted her eyes to the floor.

"Could you tell Potter to stop owling me! That I am not remotely interested in him _**AND**_ that I shall never _**EVER**_ go out with him."

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Sure..."

"Thanks a lot Remus." Said Lily pulling him into an unexpected hug. Remus hesitantly hugged back and walked back into the compartment biting his lip hard.

"Mmm I'm jealous Evans was getting more from you than I have today." Teased Sirius, a pout on his face, as he folded his arms playfully. James gagged.

"Not wanting to know that thanks mate! What did Lily have to say?"

Remus looked at the floor, his hair falling over his face. Sirius was scared that he was crying because his shoulders were shaking, but then he started laughing when he knew that Remus was laughing. James blushed again.

"She... She said to stop owling her, and that she'd never go out with you."

* * *

"Mr Black where's your Transfiguration book?" Snapped McGonagall. Sirius grinned.

"I left it at home."

"And whats it doing there Mr Black?"

James started snickering and Remus tried to hold Sirius back from saying anything stupid... But knew that even he wasn't going to change Sirius' mind. Sirius winked at Remus and replied,

"Having more fun than I am... Even at my house... And that's normally impossible."

"Detention Mr Black! For now share with Mr Lupin."

Sirius looked back at his brother and high fived him. Peter clapped his hands quietly but shot Remus and Sirius a funny glare, as their high five lingered slightly. He just didn't like the fact still... That his dorm mates..._ -all but one-_ were gay. It just wasn't right!

"Siri! What were you thinking? Your Transfiguration book is in your bloody bag!" Hissed Remus. Even though he was supposed to be angry at Sirius... He could wipe the smile off of his face. Sirius' grey eyes were bright and warm, and his grin just showed how much he wanted to mess with her. They loved messing with McGonagall... It was like another pass time for the two cheeky Marauders. Remus and Peter not so much... But it was useless to try and stop them.

* * *

Finally classes had finished and the hungry look in Remus' eye became more longing. Sirius became more aware how much of a change in Remus he'd seen since the train ride. Remus rested his head on his shoulder and whined. And Sirius' heart was racing. He gave up after dinner and instead of going to the common room he dragged Remus to the Room of Requirement. He had to full fill Remus' wants... And his own. It was getting to much for him to handle.

When they got there they didn't even wait. They ripped each others shirts off, and Remus crashed his lips down on Sirius' tangling his long fingers in his curled neat black hair. Sirius was gripping Remus' Carmel coloured hair so tight he could feel the strands willing themselves not to snap. He felt Remus' hands travel down his back slowly to the waist band of his trousers. Sirius nibbled on his boyfriends lower lips waiting impatiently for him to allow his tongue to enter his mouth and explore some more. Remus emitted a low moan and opened his mouth. Sirius' heart was beating on overdrive. He'd never felt this way before. He'd never felt so... So needy of someone. But he needed Remus and he needed him badly.

Remus' heart was on overdrive. His heart was burning. This was something he'd never felt before. He let his hands travel round to his boyfriends belt, feeling the warmth radiate off Sirius onto him. He was becoming impatient himself. They broke the kiss but Sirius immediately started sharing all his kisses around all the visible skin on Remus' roasting upper body, and Remus undid his belt and unbuttoned his trousers.

Remus was growling lowly as Sirius' teeth nipped his skin, and his fingers undid his own trousers. Soon they were both on a bed Sirius flat on his back and Remus on top, his amber eyes wide and his chest heaving wanting everything to go right. He was hungry. Sirius gripped the boys shoulder blades and said breathlessly,

"Fuck me Moony!"

Remus growled. All the longing would soon be over. He'd be at somewhat peace with himself... With his wolf form. He wanted this... Sirius wanted this. They both did.

* * *

_**a/n: Should I change the rating? I'm not sure? Please tell me and yes next chapter shall be a follow up from this! If you don't like... Um sex scenes you either don't read the first part of the next chapter... Or you bare it ;) x I will apologise now that that first part of the next chapter will most likely be shit because well... I've never written stuff like that... I often miss it out haha! Please review! Thanks :)x**_

_**~Hunter~ x **_


	14. Sex and Chocolate Cake!

_**Chapter 14: Sex and Chocolate Cake! **_

_**Warning! Sex, Sucking and Swallowing! Plus shower sharing ;) x**_

The two boys lay in a heated, panting mess. Remus' chest was heaving. His heart was pounding painfully against his ribs. His head couldn't stop screaming how much he wanted to do that all over again. His caramel coloured hair was damp with sweat. His amber eyes were wide and he wore a smile.

Sirius just had the best time of his life. He didn't know the Werewolf had the ability to make him scream his boyfriends name. He could feel his shoulders throbbing in pain from where Remus' neat nails had dug into his skin, when he told him to go faster... To go harder. Sirius lay next to his boyfriend hand in his, big grey eyes closed and a smile on his lips as he remembered what had just happened.

_/Flashback!/_

_"Ugh Moony..." Moaned Sirius as he felt his boyfriends long fingers stroke him softly and slowly. He wanted Remus so badly. He just wanted to feel his body on his. _

_"Like?" _

_"Mhm... Uh love." Moaned Sirius again as he arched slightly. Remus grinned slight and stopped much to Sirius disappointment. Remus was getting over excited. _

_"Roll over baby." He whispered in a rather husky voice. Sirius heart pounded. He had no idea how to... Guys were supposed to do anything... But did as Remus said._

_"I'm going to do as you asked." He whispered leaning over him and Sirius smiled rather dreamily. He understood now how they were supposed to do anything... _

_"Fuck me Moony... Fuck me up."_

_When everything was ready and lubricant was applied Remus didn't wait. He slid himself inside of Sirius. Sirius but his lip, gripping the sheets underneath him tightly. He didn't want to scream... Not yet. They moved in an even rhythm. Sirius felt himself getting harder as Remus' hands caressed the rest of his body at this even pace. His mind was blank and his eyes had rolled up and he wore the most dreamy expression as he felt Remus' cock sliding in and out of him. _

_"Oh Moony... I-I need to-" _

_"Shh not yet baby." Whispered Remus. Sirius willed his body to wait but it was proving difficult as Remus' hands and fingers ran over his sweating skin. He'd done this many a time with girls and was always the dominant one... But it felt good. _ _Remus was becoming way to excited. He groaned his hips against him pushing himself farther inside emitting a growl and his name being breathlessly spoken with incoherent words after. Remus gripped Sirius' hips tightly. _

_"Fuck... Fuck... FUCK." _

_Were the breathless incoherent words that left his boyfriend. Remus leaned his head back. He'd never felt so... So in need of Sirius. He used to be able to control himself but he just couldn't... Not now. The contact had gotten to much for him. The contact left him breathless. _

_"Mm ugh keep talking to me Siri." _

_Sirius felt the hands move to his shoulders and grip them tightly. He growled and heard Remus whisper warning but he didn't care. Soon Remus cam inside him. Warm feeling as Remus body went into a spasm slightly. He felt his boyfriend slide out of him and the Sirius had collapsed his arms growing weak. He was on his back and Remus leaned over him again. _

_"I love you so much Siri." Whispered Remus kissing Sirius softly running his fingers through the boys damp hair. Remus was feeling naughty and whispered, _

_"Want me to suck you off baby?" _

_Sirius chuckled breathlessly._

_"If you'd like. I have one question spit or swallow?" Teased Sirius as his grey eyes met his boyfriends sparkling amber ones. _

_"You'll have to wait and see." _

_Remus grinned and kissed his way down his boyfriends muscular body. He slide his lips round his hard cock and used his tongue as well._

_"Dammit Moons."_

_Sirius knew he was even closer than before but God was Remus enjoying himself with this. Moving his mouth further down he looked up at his boyfriend. His hands crawled up his thighs and he heard him moan softly. Sirius felt himself ready and already felt his body tense slightly. _ _Remus was now sitting on his heels. _

_"Spit or swallow Moony?"_

_Sirius already knew the answer. Remus closed his eyes and swallowed. He sighed heavily as the slightly salty liquid slid down his throat. Remus' chest was heaving still from excitement. _

_"Oh Moony! Not waiting to waste do you?" _

_"Ugh of course not..."_

_He said lying next to him on his side. Sirius slowly rolled over his eyes closed. He was so happy. _

_/End of Flash Back!/ _

"That was... Amazing." Sirius breathed. Remus let out a breathless laugh and turned to see Sirius with his eyes closed and his mouth curved in a smile.

"Mm... First time with a guy huh?" Whispered Remus with a grin. Sirius come to think of it had never ever dreamt of having sex with a guy... But with this man... It was amazing.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Yeah... First time ever." Admitted Remus his cheeks deepening. Sirius was actually shocked.

"Damn are you serious?"

"No you are." Teased Remus and Sirius grinned and them turned serious. How was he so good if he'd never had any experience what so ever?

"Real funny Moons. Was that really your first time?"

Remus nodded and Sirius' cheeks deepened as well. Wow... He thought. He didn't think it true. He placed a kiss on Remus' lips and pulled himself closer to him.

"Your damn good at it if that's any consolation, but next time I'm on top."

Remus smiled and nuzzled into Sirius' neck. He could feel the warmth from him on his skin. Sirius ran his fingers through the tangled mess that used to be rather neatly looked after caramel hair.

"Mm come with me Siri." Whispered Remus pulling the rather weak feeling Sirius to his feet and dragged him towards a door that had appeared. Sirius wondered what was happening.

"Moons-"

"Shh stop talking for once." Teased Remus as he turned in and dragged him in. Sirius grinned.

"Oh Moony are you really this bad?"

"Don't want to share a shower then?" Said Remus slightly downheartedly. Sirius smiled and finally allowed his boyfriend to drag him over to the now burning shower. Sirius and Remus were snogging in the shower. Bodies pressed against each other, hands tangled in their messy mops of hair, and often braking away and laughing at each other remembering what had actually just happened.

"Best night of my life." Whispered Remus as he nibbled on Sirius' jaw and smiled. Sirius didn't care right now that he want doing anything. He loved that Remus was finally letting himself be loved.

"Same here Moons. I love you."

* * *

Remus and Sirius instead of going to the common room after that lovely evening. Sirius took him down to the kitchens. He knew Remus had other cravings than just sex.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the dungeons. Leaving you for the Slytherin's." joked Sirius leading him towards the portrait. Remus rolled his eyes and said dramatically,

"Oh no! Siri don't leave me there! Please?"

"Oh Moony I'd never leave you for those bastards your mine! Evans is an exception because she a beautiful girl, but other than that, no! No I'm taking you to the kitchens."

They walked along and entered the kitchens.

"Evening Young Masters. What cans I get you's?"

"I'm Sirius not Young Master and same with this boy here his name is Remus."

"Well Master Sirius and Master Remus what cans I gets for you's?"

Sirius whispered to the small house-elf whose big blue eyes lit up. The elf nodded and bustled off to get everything ready. Remus looked at Sirius who grinned and linked arms with him.

"What have you asked for?"

"Oh something special after such a lovely evening darling Moony."

Remus rolled his eyes and noticed the house-elf was back with a small basket. Sirius removed his arm and grasped the basket. They thanked the house-elves and disappeared. Remus could smell whatever was in that basket and his eyes were constantly on it. Sirius knew that Remus knew and kept attempting to hide it but Remus was quicker. They walked towards the common room but noticed that Mrs Norris was wondering around. Sirius did a stupid thing and kicked it.

"Sirius!" Hissed Remus as the cat darted off. Sirius grabbed his boyfriends hand and dragged the startled boy towards Gryffindor Tower. Remus thought Sirius was so rash with what he did in situations like this, but still couldn't be angry. They had amazing sex and well he got chocolate cake, and he loved him so much.

* * *

"I can't believe you kicked Mrs Norris! What if Filch finds out?"

"The only way... Old Filch will find out was if he tortured you, because you were the only one there."

"Siri your so stupid sometimes!" Barked Remus looking at Sirius' big round puppy eyes,

"Do you ever remember the portraits on the walls?"

"Shit." Muttered Sirius. Remus sighed heavily and plonked himself down on the scarlet couch. He ran his hands trough his still slightly damp hair and sighed again.

"Moons?"

"What Siri?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being so stupid. I know I've ruined your night."

Remus stared at Sirius and patted the space on the couch next to him. Sirius sat down and placed the basket on the table. Remus wrapped an arm tightly round Sirius' waist and kissed his still damp hair.

"You can't ruin anything. Now how's about some of that cake?"

* * *

_**a/n: Poor excuse for a chapter but oh well I thought it was quiet good considering I'm usually to embarrassed to write about it haha! Please review! Thanks :)x **_

_**~Hunter~ x **_


	15. Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs!

_**Chapter 15: Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs and The Den Party!**_

It had been a week since Remus and Sirius had that amazing sex in the Room of Requirement. Both had kept it secret because it was amazing. It was their dirty little secret.

It was late evening and Remus was out on prefect patrol. Sirius, Peter and James even though utterly despising the fact a Marauder was made a prefect, thought that Remus deserved the responsibility that came along with it. Seeing as he was out the three boys turned into their animal forms briefly. Sirius Black was a big bear sized black dog. He had big ambery-grey eyes, and his coat was long and shaggy. James Potter, was a big white stag. Antlers long and tall on his head that he held high. He had four long thin legs and brilliant hazel coloured eyes on the side of his nice shaped head. And Peter Pettigrew was a small common brown rat... With a long tail and beaded black eyes.

"Say what should we name ourselves?" Peter asked his voice less squeaky. Sirius was deep in thought. What was it Remus had read to him one day... Something about a mythical creature... Pad something.

"Sirius?"

"Shh thinking." He snapped. James and Peter shared a strange look before saying,

"Wow... Sirius Black thinking? Jeez what ever has happened to us Marauders?"

"Shut it James I'm thinking of a name."

James and Peter started thinking as well. They all sat in a circle in the middle of their dorm room. It was almost unnatural to hear nothing coming from the dorm room in which James and Sirius had engraved in the wooden door,

_'We are the life of Gryffindor: THE MARAUDERS LIVE HERE!'_

But no... No really sound was coming from the loud room. As think commence Sirius was having trouble join _'Pad'_ with anything acceptable.

James had thought of a suitable name but refused to say it. He wasn't as stupid as he let on. He looked things up when he was at home. He thought _'Prongs'_ was a suitable name for him... You know him being a stag and all. Peter was stumped.

"PADFOOT!" Screeched Sirius. James and Peter jumped at the sudden outburst. James glared at his brother who was simply beaming.

"What in bloody Merlins name was that about?"

"Stupid! It's going to be my name. Padfoot! I remember Moony telling me about it."

James smiled. _Trust Moony to give him ideas!_ he thought. He then pondered over his own idea for his name. Prongs meant a stags antlers. Sirius and Peter now stared at him. His fingers were tapping against his chin as he thought.

"How's about Prongs... For me?" He enquired and Sirius high fived him.

"Brilliant mate."

"Thanks Padfoot."

Now the two boys stared at Peter who went a deep shade of red. He wasn't used to attention.

"Well you know rats tails-" started James sharing a look with Sirius which made him grin, and he finished,

"Look like worms."

Peters eyes went wide. What on earth? He thought. He started shaking his head manically. Sirius bit his lip to stop laughing but James was holding his sides laughing so hard that his glasses slipped down his nose.

"Fine... Wormtail it is then." Sirius said before joining his brother laughing so hard that he cried. Peter just huffed. When James and Sirius had calmed down James said happily,

"The Marauders are now_ 'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs'_!"

The three boys cheered happily and started a massive pillow fight. Sirius smacked James across the back of the head so hard that his glasses fell off. Sirius took this to his advantage tackling James to the floor and tickling him under his ribcage at the bottom.

"AHHH! Get off!" He screamed before convulsing into heavy and silent laughter. Sirius ignored him. Peter joined in getting him behind the shoulder blade, which actually made him squeal.

"Prongsie-boy squeals like a girl! That's something to tell Evans eh Peter?" Teased Sirius still not letting up. Peter nodded and removed his hand from the left shoulder blade and slipped it behind the right emitting another squeal and high pitched laughter.

"Stop! Don't... Don't-get off!" Cried James furiously kicking at the air that was next to Sirius. Sirius was actually enjoying himself seeing his brother fight fruitlessly against him.

"Ahem... It seems the kids are still awake."

"Moony!" Cheered Sirius letting up. Peter stopped as well leaving James clutching his sides and trying to removed the feeling in his back by rolling around on the floor.

"Hello there." Smiled Remus as he enveloped his boyfriend in a tight hug. Sirius could hear the boys heat rate increase when he touched him.

"What were you three up to?"

The three boys shared guilty glances and Remus raised an eyebrow. He wanted to know. He wanted to know why his best friends and boyfriend looked so guilty.

"Are you going to tell me?" He asked in a hopeful voice his brown eyes showing no such thing. Sirius, James and Peter shook their heads and Remus sighed running his hands through his hair and walked to his trunk hunting for his pyjamas.

* * *

The four boys were lying in their beds just chatting. Sirius wasn't actually in his own bed, he was sharing Remus'. Remus was wrapped in Sirius' arms and was almost falling asleep. Sirius was softly letting his fingers slid through his soft hair.

"Moons how was _fun-stopper_ patrol?"

"Boring as normal... And I don't stop anything... Because nothing happens except when you three are around somewhere." Replied Remus to James' question. He didn't want to keep talking... He just wanted to sleep listening to Sirius' heart beat. He'd never forgotten that night in the Room of Requirement... But it still made him blush slightly at how, controlling he was when it lead up to the Full Moon. He smiled and then frowned. What was he supposed to tell Sirius? Sirius was his... His mate! How was he going to tell him?

His grip tightened and Sirius looked down slightly concerned. What was going through Remus' head? He thought. Remus looked up with slightly teary eyes.

"Come with me." Sirius whispered and dragged his boyfriend to the bathroom. James sighed heavily pulling his curtains round his bed yelling,

"Can't you two shag somewhere else mate?"

Sirius growled and poked his head round the door. His expression was serious.

"This is serious James! Moony's upset about something! Anyway why would we shag in the room next door to you two?"

James groaned and pulled the pillow over his face and hope for sleep. Sirius shot a dirty glare and Peter and he squeaked pulling the curtain round his bed shaking.

"Moony what's wrong?" Sirius asked, seriousness evident in his tone. Remus was shaking all over from fear that Sirius might do something stupid. Sirius walked in front of his boyfriend and kneeled in front of him on the tiled floor.

"Siri? Your... You know I'm a Werewolf right?"

"That's not really difficult to answer... Of course I know that your a Werewolf."

"W-Well... You... The wolf in me has... You... Your my mate."

Sirius stared at Remus with wide eyes. The wolf considered Sirius as its mate? He knew he was Remus' but he didn't think about the wolf in him! Sirius got to his feet. His knees were shaking.

"Sirius?" Whispered Remus knocking Sirius back into reality. Sirius breathed out a shaky puff of air as he looked down at his boyfriend.

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you earlier."

"No... No Moony. This-this isn't your fault." Sirius said his voice neither loving nor angry. Remus burst into more tears. Sirius was more worried. Mate! The Wolfs mate?

"I'm sorry." Whispered Remus using the heels of his hands to wipe and rid the water in his eyes. He felt stupid. Had he actually ruined what he had with Sirius?

"Don't be sorry. Maybe it won't be so bad. I'm not losing you over something like this okay. I still love you. I love you so much Moony and your not going to leave me and I promise I won't leave you."

Remus jumped up and flew into Sirius' open arms. Sirius kissed his cheek and buried his face into Remus' shoulder. He was worried... But maybe it wouldn't be so bad... Right?

* * *

6 days later it was a Saturday night. Sirius had somehow managed to smuggle Firewhisky, and some Muggle drink _(Vodka, WKD and more!)_ and James, Peter and Remus didn't know how... At all. Remus being a prefect was slightly worried about doing this... As he Remus Lupin should not be out of school... He should be patrolling it.

"Come on Moons." Whined Sirius trying to remove his boyfriend from his bed but Remus was unwillingly moving, a book firmly in his hand that wasn't being pulled at.

"I'm not drinking Siri! I have responsibilities."

"Please? It's Saturday Moony. _PLEASE_?"

"Fine but if I-"

"Yeah yeah you'll blame us for it. Come on! Lets get going my lovely Moony."

Remus closed his book placing it on his bedside table and allowed his boyfriend to drag him to the den.

"Come on Moons."

"I can't believe you are making me do this?"

"It's a bit of fun."

"We are fifteen."

Sirius barked a laugh and grinned. Remus groaned.

"You didn't mind so much when we were fucking like bunnies about 6 days ago Moony."

Remus blushed furiously. He let his head drop forward and Remus sighed.

"Shut up... Lets just go okay?"

* * *

"Have another drink Moony." Called a slightly tipsy Sirius, who had a cheesy grin. Remus was more than a little tipsy. It was found out he was a lightweight... A big ass lightweight. He was sprawled on the couch by the fire. Singing a song, making an utter fool out of himself. Sirius loved his Werewolf drunk because he was funny and lovely and he loved drunk Remus as much as he loved sober Remus. Sirius climbed over the back of the couch and sat on his drunk Werewolf's waist.

"Hey!" Cried Remus pulling Sirius on top of him. Sirius started laughing as he kissed him deeply. Peter started throwing up and James was sitting depressed in the corner drinking from his bottle of Firewhisky.

"You Moony need to see this." whispered Sirius and climbed off of Remus making him pout.

"Boys lez do this thing." Called Sirius wobbling on his legs. Peter and James slowly got up and stood next to Sirius. Remus pushed himself up and stared even though he couldn't really focus his eyes.

"Waz goin' on?"

Suddenly in place of his best friends and boyfriend were a big black dog, a big white stag and a small rat. Remus' face looked like a slapped fish. His friends were Animagus?

* * *

_**a/n: Yay! So two chapters tonight! Btw any stories I put up after Christmas my not be up for a while as I've taken up GCSE level maths and English and I'll have homework :) but I'll do my best :)x Please review! Thanks :)x **_

_**~Hunter~ x **_


	16. Falling Out of Friendship!

_**Chapter 16: Falling Out of Friendship!**_

It was coming close to Christmas now. Sirius had finally persuaded Remus to let Peter, Sirius and James help him out on Full Moons. Remus being Remus didn't feel comfortable, but the wolf in him seemed to be attached to Sirius in his Animagus form almost as if he could smell him. Today Remus was with Lily studying for Magical Creatures. He'd missed a few lessons and found he had an essay. He was busy writing when he looked up to see Lily staring at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked his voice laced with tiredness. The last Full Moon was only two days ago. He looked like the walking dead. He had greyish-white skin, and dark blacky coloured bags under his tired brown eyes. He averted eyes from Lily's piercing emerald eyes.

"You look so... So-"

"Ill? Yes I know Lily." He said his tone harsher than he intended. His mood swings were still so high that he couldn't control his anger very well. Lily didn't even flinch. She stared at him.

"Why Remus?"

"Does it matter? I have to get this done Lily."

"No Remus this can wait!"

"NO IT CAN'T!" Yelled Remus turning everyone's attention in the library on them. Remus saw the tears in his friends eyes. He'd ripped his essay in two, and his chest heaved with the effort of breathing. He suddenly felt very sick. He panicked as the sickening feeling swelled in his chest working it's way up his body. He grabbed everything he went with and scampered from the library.

He ran passed James and Sirius who were playing games with firsties.

"Moons?" He heard his boyfriend call but couldn't stop. He ran straight for the prefects bathroom. When he got there he threw up in the nearest place he could: the sink...

"Moony?"

"You shouldn't-"

"Shh it's okay... Your okay." The voice whispered. Remus' insides squeezed so tight he'd thought he may pass out. He looked round briefly to see Sirius.

"P-Padfoot?"

"I'm here Moony. I'm here your okay."

He had never really used Sirius' nickname but... He started to like it. He liked it a lot. He gripped the sides of the sink and looked in the mirror. Sirius was standing behind him, grey eyes sad, lips in a slight frown. Remus looked terrible. His mind was running blank and his knees were slowly growing weak.

"Moony?"

He collapsed into his boyfriends arms completely unconscious of his surroundings. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow. Sirius panicked. He was strong though... Surely he could picked him up. He shifted Remus' upper body and placed him right arm under his boyfriends knees and lifted him up.

Remus' head lay against Sirius' chest, his right arm across his stomach and his left arm hanging uselessly in the air underneath him. Sirius looked down at his unconscious boyfriends face and felt tears in his eyes.

"Prongs? PRONGS!"

"What's Pads?" Came a voice round the corner. Remus' breath was almost non-existent. James came round the corner grinning pushing his glasses up his nose. Sirius was struggling to stand himself.

"Help me."

He dropped to his knees and held Remus tightly in his arms. James abandoned everything that he was going to say and ran to Sirius.

"Pads what happened?" He asked his eyes filled with fear. His best friend... Looked dead. Sirius was shaking... He didn't know what happened. Remus was throwing up... Like a normal person, and then he, well fainted. What was happening to his Remus?

* * *

Sirius had missed ever class, refusing to leave Remus' bed side. He was scared that Remus would never wake up, that he'd never get to share another amazing night with his Werewolf boyfriend. He refused to sleep just incase something changed and Madam Pomfrey didn't know.

"Pads everyone's looking for you?"

"I don't care Prongs! Moony's important to me..." Said Sirius. He held Remus' hand tightly, rubbing his thumb over the pale knuckles of his boyfriend.

"You should sle-"

"Just go Prongs... Leave me alone for a bit okay?"

James sighed heavily, and rubbed the back of his neck, and the ruffled his hair. Sirius had never told him to leave before. James had never left Sirius when he was down and upset.

"O-okay mate. Um I hope he... He gets better. I'll... See you later mate."

Sirius waved slightly and turned back to Remus. He hadn't moved for days now. Sirius was on the verge of tears. He placed a kiss on his unconscious boyfriends forehead and then placed one on his ice cold lips.

"Love you Moony."

* * *

A week later Sirius finally left his still unconscious boyfriend, but my was he depressed. He refused to smile and didn't see anything happy in the world. He fought against any Slytherin who teased him. Wound up in detention. And picked on firsties to pass the time and tonight he left for the den where he knew he could wallow in his own depression, in peace.

He sat staring at the burning fire regardless of the pain it caused his eyes that burned aflame themselves. He dug around and found a left over bottle of WKD and some Firewhisky. He wrapped the paw print blanket round him and drank slowly from the bottle of Forewhisky first. He simply dwelled on what had happened.

"What happened?" He whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks and he took more than a small sip. He wanted to drown himself... If Remus died... Well he wouldn't get over it. Remus was his and he was Remus'. It wouldn't be like getting over a girl he didn't really love. He wouldn't move on to the next person he saw that moved... He'd die inside.

Remus made him happy... And he hoped that he made Remus happy.

* * *

Christmas had passed and Remus had almost fully recovered from his spell of unconsciousness. Sirius had kept close tabs on him, they even spent some nights together in the den. After the New Year all the fifth years had OWLS. Today was their last OWL exam: DADA!

Remus loved DADA and hoped for the best results. He scanned the room quickly a smiled slightly when he saw the concentration on Sirius' face was very VERY rare. Before anyone noticed he turned his eyes back to his paper and sighed. This year had been a good year for Remus apart from the whole unconscious thing. He'd enjoyed himself.

Soon all exams were finished and as a celebration_ -much to Remus' annoyance-_ James and Sirius decided to make fun of Snape. They got him upsides down and started teasing him in front of everyone. They jinxed him and everything, until Lily told them to stop. When Snape landed Remus could see pure hate in the boys almost black eyes. He felt sorry for him and guilty for not stopping his best friend or his boyfriend.

"Why can't you just leave him alone Potter?"

"Because! He can't stick up for himself and he's an easy target Lils."

"Your just a bully Potter! I don't know why _ANYONE_ likes you! I don't even know HOW YOU HAVE FRIENDS!" Snapped Lily, and placed her hand one Snape's arm to help him up. He dragged his arm away from her harshly, and glared at her. Remus groaned quietly. He didn't like the way this was panning out.

"Get your hands off me! I don't need help from a Mudblood!" Yelled a furious Snape. He picked up all his books and growled. Remus hid his face. His heart was beating so painfully against his ribs he thought it would burst. He'd never heard such terms used... In the presence of a Muggle-Born. Lily had silent tears rolling down her now drained cheeks. Snape was her friend. She stared at him. Snape glared darker. James' blood was boiling under his skin.

"How dare you-"

"Shut up! Potter! Your no better! STOP ASKING ME TO GO OUT WITH YOU AS WELL! ID RATHER KISS THE GIANT SQUID THAN LOVE A BULLY!" Cried Lily. James stood stilled. His heart beat painfully slow at the tone of voice she used and the tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Lils-"

"No... Leave. Me. ALONE!" She yelled and ran off down the corridor, closely followed by her friend Alice.

What a great way to finish exams...

* * *

_**a/n: Im sorry that was a really bad chapter :( Chapter 17 should be up tonight! If not then I shall have to leave it on a poor chapter lol. Reviews PLEASE?! Thanks :)x **_

_**~Hunter~ x **_


	17. Summer of Fifth Year!

_**Chapter 17: Summer of Fifth Year! **_

Remus was furious with Sirius. He hated the fact all the bullying had caused Snape to you such fowl language in front of a Muggle-Born... Especially Lily. He was lying on his bed his window open. He'd been in his room since he got him two weeks ago. He'd ignored all of James' and Sirius' owls and only spoke to Lily and Peter. He looked at the picture sitting on his bedside table.

He smiled sadly and felt stingy tears bite at his eyes. He rolled over and faced the wall where his window was and let the tears fall. He'd never felt so guilty... So hurt for a long time since making friends with his fellow Marauders. He missed Sirius and his strong arms and warm body pressed against his. He missed the fun he had with Sirius... The love they shared. He closed his eyes and left himself at peace to think. He didn't want to end it or... Well bad things could happen. No matter how much he hated Sirius right now. He still felt himself unable to say he didn't love him. Suddenly an owl made contact with his bedroom wall falling on the floor.

"What on earth?"

He flipped himself over and ran to the bird. He recognised it as Sirius' bird. He sat on the floor cross legged and sighed. He untied the letter and picked the bird up who was momentarily unconscious. He placed the bird in a cage he used to keep his fathers owl in.

_'Moony, _

_I know right now you really pissed off with me... And I know you are ignoring me but I just wanted to let you know that... I ran away... From home. I just wanted to tell you I'm safe and staying with James. _

_I'm sorry, and I love you Moony._

_Loads of Love, _

_Padfoot xx'_

Remus was looking like he'd been punched one hundred times. He re-read the letter. He ran away? Why? How? He didn't hesitate to grab some parchment, a quill and ink.

_'Sirius, _ _I don't feel ready to us any nicknames... I'm still angry at you, but this is important. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Actually don't tell me I'll Floo over to James' place._

_Don't worry... I still love you. _

_Love, _ _Remus x_

_P.S Im sending Malik because your stupid bird knocked itself out!' _

Remus ran to find Malik dashing passed his parents in his baggy pyjama bottoms. He found Malik in the garden. He held out his arm and called the owl.

"Take this to Sirius. He's at the Potter home. Leave before he gives you an answer."

* * *

"James' Place!" He called and dropped the Floo Powder into the fire disappearing in emerald flames. His heart was pounding. He was going to see Sirius for the first time properly since the OWL's.

Sirius had received the owl from Remus and ran down to the living room waiting patiently for Remus. He wanted to hug him, kiss him, hold him... Everything he'd been missing for the passed couple of weeks. He was linking his fingers when a green flash appeared in the fire and his Moony appeared! Sirius jumped up and before Remus could brush himself off he was enveloped in a tight hug.

"God Siri." He shouted before relaxing into the hug he was given. Sirius buried his face into Remus' shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rem. I didn't think you'd hate me. You don't know how much it hurt when you never replied. Also my bird isn't stupid!"

Remus snorted and received a hard jab in the rib cage. He yelped and Sirius grinned. He missed Remus. He loved Remus more than anything and he hated the fact that his lovely boyfriend was pissed off with him. He just wanted to see him laugh and see him smile. He kissed his cheek and grinned.

"Come on." He said happily and dragged Remus up the stairs to James' room. James was singing away and sounded most out of tune. It stung Remus' ears like hell. Remus winced and Sirius felt it. He shared a grin with Remus and grabbed a pillow from the small wicker chair he had in the corner. He proceeded behind his best friend and smacked James so hard his glasses fell off and he tripped over his his own feet.

"Why you...!" Growled James as he scrambled to his feet and grabbed his glasses. He ran and rugby tackled Sirius to the floor with a hefty thump. Remus grinned as Sirius' bark like laugh echoed through the room. Remus started laughing and the two boys wrestling stopped and grinned. James and Sirius slowly got to their feet and walked over to him.

"You find me tackled to the floor is funny Moons?" Teased Sirius. Remus coughed slightly and breathed in deeply refusing to look at either of his friends.

"No of course not."

"You deserve a punishment."

"Mm and whats that?"

He didnt even get a voiced response, he got jumped apon and taken to the floor. He was lying face down on the floor, his boyfriend lying on top of him and James lying on his legs. Remus wriggled underneath him, and Sirius chuckled somewhat evilly, and rested his hands innocently on his boyfriends sides making Remus freeze and his eyes widen.

"Dont you dare Siri! I swear I'll hex you!" Warned Remus as he furiously shook his body underneath his boyfriend. Sirius this time burst out laughing. He wasnt going to let his Moony up, oh no. It was punishment for laughing at him. From downstairs all you heard was a cry of surprise and then hysterical laughter.

Everyone needs a bit of laughter now and then!

* * *

_**a/n: Im sorry that this was short but I am sure you can all forgive me haha! It is the weekend after all and I will try and update as much as possible :) If you like Next Gen fics could you check out my newest one beastly? I dont know if I want to continue it if no one reviews it because it uses a lot of my time and things you know? Please review! Thanks :)x **_

_**~Hunter~ x **_


	18. Of The Most Stupid Things!

_**Chapter 18: Of The Most Stupid Things!**_

It was Christmas already and Sirius and Remus had become closer just like they had before the summer. Tonight Remus was having a rough night. He couldn't sleep he had a tear stained face and blood shot eyes. Was this a vision? He thought to himself unsure of what the hell he just saw... And whether it was a dream or something that was going to happen...

He threw his scarlet blankets off and slipped out of his bed. He crept across the room missing every squeaky floorboard and over to get out onto the balcony. His body was over heating... He needed to cool down, and it was snowing outside and the temperature was almost minus 10 degrees.

He stepped out his bare feet touching the freshly fallen snow that had landed on the balcony. The freezing air knocked every breath out of his lungs, and he choked for the air to come back. He walked quickly over to the bars and leaned over. His bare stomach made contact with the metal and felt like flesh and metal had fused together. His skin once filled with colour was pale and his hands were slowly changing colour from the cold. His shoulders were shaking obviously and he had to close his eyes to stop them stinging from the freezing wind and the wild snowfall.

"Moons? What are you doing? It's bloody freezing out!"

Remus spun round so fast he almost slipped over the bar, but Sirius grabbed his hand tightly. Remus gasped at the heat.

"Your freezing... For real this time."

Remus gave a small smile and said,

"Thought I was always freezing?"

"You are my Moony. Are you out here from pain? I know it's the Full Moon tomorrow."

Remus nodded and Sirius walked out to join him. Remus leaned against the bar feeling Sirius' arms round him. That's all he needed and wanted. He didn't even care that he'd have to endure the pain on his own tomorrow because he knew the one person who'd come and find him in the morning... Not Madam Pomfrey... Just Sirius, picking him up, dabbing the scars, kissing the burning skin of his neck, wrapping a warm and worn cloak round his cold and shaking body.

"I love you Moony. Your the most amazing person in my life right now." Sirius whispered sending a whole different shiver down his spine. Yes... Sirius makes everything better right now.

* * *

"Let's go back in. Having a cold wont do especially so close to Christmas."

"Can a stay with you?" Asked Remus receiving a chuckle.

"Nah your to cold. I like my bed warm."

"You could warm me up if you want?" Whispered Remus who placed a cold kiss on Sirius' warm lips. Sirius smiled against his boyfriends lips, and pulled away taking hold of Remus' cold hands and pulling him back inside. He took Remus back to his bed. Sirius climbed under first and pulled back all the blankets he had and Remus climbed in... The heat burning his skin. He snuggled deeply into the mattress and the blankets and looked up at Sirius.

"Will you come and get me after the Full Moon?" He whispered softly. Sirius kissed his boyfriends forehead and nodded.

"Sure thing. Can't just leave you for Madam Pomfrey can I?"

"Thank you."

He nuzzled Sirius' chest and wrapped his arms round his boyfriends waist, closing his stinging eyes. Sirius wrapped his round his skinny body and hid his face in the sea of caramel hair. He always smelled so sweet and Sirius was always so tempted to eat him all up.

"Sleep now Moony."

"Good night Pads."

They both went to sleep with sleepy smiles plastered on their lips.

* * *

Remus wasn't feeling so sexy in the morning. He felt like utter rubbish, that was lying on the floor under Sirius' bed... Which was a disturbing place to be left. Sirius had awoken to see Remus completely paled, skin still ice cold regardless of all of the blankets and his combined body warmth.

"Moons? Want me to get you some hot chocolate?" Asked Sirius as Remus blinked open his shadowy eyes. Remus' throat had ran dry and it hurt to talk, so he shook his head. Sirius sighed heavily.

"Coffee?"

Remus nodded slowly coughing afterwards. Sirius placed a kiss on his ice cold cheek and ruffled _(lightly of course!) _his stiff caramel hair. Remus curled up tightly in a ball and whined.

Sirius dashed off leaving his dear Moony under the watchful eye of James and Peter. James sat on the edge of the bed peering down at his sick best friend. He felt so sorry for Remus. Down with a damned cold over night and plus transformation on his own tonight.

"Oh Moony..." He muttered sadly.

"I wan Siri..."

"He'll be back. Luckily it's a Saturday mate because he'd be missing a heck of a lot of classes to snatch some detentions."

"Ugh..." Was the reply and James said sadly,

"I'll leave ya mate."

"Thangks..."

* * *

"Here you go Moony... Coffee."

Remus rolled over and with a struggle pushed himself up into a sitting position and slowly took the mug out of Sirius' hands. Sirius slipped under the blankets and wrapped his arm round Remus' shoulders and kissed his now warming cheek.

"Thangks..." Whispered Remus taking another sip and relishing the feeling of the warm liquid sliding down his throat and hearing his cold body. When he'd successfully finished the coffee and placed the mug on the side table. He lay down with Sirius next to him. Sirius couldn't help himself. He placed his lips on the cold skin on Remus' neck and nibbled drawing a raspy low moan from his rather unwell boyfriend.

"Love you Moony. Even if your feeling shitty you are still the sexy Werewolf that I fell in love with."

"You really are getting sappy in your old age." Mumbled Remus enjoying the feeling of Sirius' teeth and tongue played with his skin.

"I totally disagree." Mumbled Sirius biting down rather hard drawing a cracked yelp from Remus and then a glare.

"Tha hurt."

"Awh sorry baby Moony."

"Shove off..."

Sirius chuckled. This time he snuggled into Remus' side and rested his chest on his shoulder. Sirius was being all and honest. He loved Remus in health or looking like absolute shit. It was true... Of all things.

* * *

Remus had not long left to go to the hospital wing. Sirius was feeling in the mood to prank Snape. He had discussed it with James and Peter. Snape was always a nosy bastard in Sirius' opinion, and was determined to find out where Remus went every month... For one night only.

"Hey, you want to hear something really cool?"

"Go away Black."

"I know you always wonder where Remus goes once a month... It's not rocket science that you want to find away to get one of us expelled." Snapped Sirius. Snape smirked.

"I thought you weren't smart enough to figure that out on your own... Well done Black! I'm impressed." He replied his words laced with sarcasm. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Just listen up. Go to the Womping Willow... Prod the knot in its roots and you'll find out where Remus goes. This isn't a joke..." Hissed Sirius. Snape looked at him. _Finally!_ He thought and uncharacteristically thanked Sirius for the information, kicked him in the shin and dashed off with a satisfied smile on his lips.

"Shit!" He hissed holding his shin that was stinging. A funny feeling gripped his heart and he suddenly felt aware of what he'd done.

"Oh no...!"

* * *

"Snape!" Yelled James as he thundered down the hill trying to catch up with Snape who was eager to see where the perfect Prefect went each month. James was beyond furious.

"You fucking idiot!" He yelled behind him. Sirius felt a pang of hurt and stupidity. How could he have been so blind?

"SNAPE STOP! Don't go in there!" Yelled James finally catching Snape's robes, pulling him to a halt. Snape tried to pry himself away but was unsuccessful.

"Why not Potter? Afraid you'll get expelled? Or worse yet you perfect Prefect for a friend will?"

"That's enough Snape! Sirius was pulling a sick prank on you!"

Snape yanked himself free and ran for a large stick. James growled and tackled Sirius to the ground hands wrapped tightly round his friends neck.

"Look what you've done!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Snape's gonna get himself killed! And Moony will feel so fucking guilty and it's all you fucking fault! I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS! YOU LIED TO ME AND PETER!"

Sirius was panicking. He hadn't actually thought about Remus and his reaction to all of this. James left a shaking Sirius lying shocked in the snow. Snape had just entered the tunnel.

"SNAPE!"

* * *

_**a/n: Ooooooooo! Hmm sorry if that was shit but there's a slight twist to what happens and it's the reason James is so pissed off! Thank you everyone who's been reviewing and supporting this story! I love you all! Each and every one of you! Please review! Thanks :)x **_

_**~Hunter~ x **_


	19. Disowned!

_**Chapter 19: Disowned!**_

Sirius had slept in. He'd forgotten that he was supposed to have gotten Remus this morning. When he flung up into a sitting position he noticed he was the only one in the dorm. He felt a dark sort of feeling curl round his body. He pulled on a hooded jumper and his shoes and made his way to the hospital wing. His mind was spinning. Had James and Peter told his boyfriend of what had happened last night? Will Remus hate him? Will they all disown him for being so fucking stupid it was unreal?

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked with his head down. The corridors were deserted as most of the students had gone home for the Christmas break or were out playing in the snow and skating on the Black Lake. When Sirius got to the wing he peeked round the door first. Remus had been crying? He looked more dead than ever. Peter wasn't there? And James looked beyond pissed off.

"Uh... Hi." He said quietly fully emerging threw the door. James' head snapped round and he gritted his teeth. Remus' brown eyes burned holes through his skin and he winced.

"Never talk to me again." Hissed James as he got up and left, deliberately bumping Sirius. Sirius stumbled slightly and landed in the chair James had recently vacated. Remus simply turned his head.

"Moony I'm sorry."

"You could have labelled me a murderer Sirius. Sorry isn't good enough."

"I-I didn't think."

"Yeah I gathered. How could you do that to me? You know how much my condition bugs me. You've actually betrayed my trust."

Sirius' heart was squeezing with the hurt in Remus' voice, the hurt in his big brown eyes... The horrible pale and hurt look on his face. Sirius didn't mean to do what he did... He just hadn't thought.

"I-I shouldn't have done it... I know sorry isn't good enough but... What else can I do?"

"Never talk to me again. Stay away from me. It's over!"

Sirius stopped breathing... Literally. Remus just ended it... Ended it! Remus had just told him to leave him alone and never talk to him again. When he'd snapped back into reality the hard glare he got made him rise to his feet. His knees almost buckled from the shock and he couldn't breath. He physically couldn't breath.

"Remus-"

"Get out!"

Sirius puffed out as much breath as he could, and tried to such some back in but he couldn't. He fled from the hospital wing, and headed towards the main doors. His head was replaying memories and voices played in his head driving him up the wall. When he got to the main doors he could already feel the cold through his jumper and baggy pyjama bottoms. He gritted his teeth and pushed open the doors getting the full force. All the students that had been outside were heading in as a blizzard seemed to be picking up.

Sirius didn't care. He wrapped his arms round him after pulling his hood up and trudged through the ever building snow fall. The cold was getting unbearable already. He was shaking and his teeth were chattering. His mind was blank and he still didn't really know why he was outside... But he just wanted to freeze to death. It was the only way to stop the pain in his heart. His skin lost every ounce of colour and walking became a struggle. He found a tree and dropped to his knees and curled up in a ball under the tree, trying to keep the heat inside his body... But alas that did not work.

As he said... He just wanted to freeze... To death!

* * *

Remus again was visited by James. James didn't give a care in the world where Sirius went but... Remus kind of did. God he was so bloody confused as to what he was even doing. He was supposed to hate Sirius... Supposed to never want to see or even speak to him again except... He really wanted to. He was actually worried about him.

"What did you say to _Black_ then?" Asked James crossing his arms over his chest and kicking his legs up onto Remus' bed. Remus looked down.

"Told him it was over... Never to speak to me and that I didn't want to ever see him again."

"W-really?"

"Yeah and now I feel-"

He was cut off when a small third year boy came running in. Remus looked at the boy wrapped tightly in a coat and three pairs of gloves and everything. James laughed at the sighed. Remus smacked him across the back of the head and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"S-Sirius Black... Out in minus 25 and in a blizzard. He's basically wearing nothing." Said the boy shaking. Remus' heart stopped for mere moments and every memory he had flashed in front of his eyes...

"Sirius." He breathed and was out of the hospital wing before James could shout _'Quidditch'_.

He went straight to the dorm room, and grabbed his winter cloak. He pulled on his boots and ran down even against his body's will.

* * *

"Sirius?" He called as he trudged through the ice cold blizzard. His chest was freezing with every breath he sucked in. He knew he hated Sirius right now, but he couldn't leave Sirius out here! He might die!

"Sirius where are you?"

He could hardly see, but what he could see he didn't like. He distinctly remembered Sirius wearing a red hooded jumper when he came to see him. Remus did his best to run but ended up slipping to his knees. He hissed in pain as his bones ached. He crawled over to what he saw was red. He brushed all the snow off, and saw Sirius. Eyes closed no colour, and shaking like hell. His hands were blue and Remus felt a pang of... Of guilt.

"Oh Sirius... Oh I'm so so sorry. T-this is a-all my fault."

* * *

_**a/n: Awww I'm sorry this was short! :( I really suck don't I lol? Well I hope you liked it anyway and there will be -hopefully- a longer chapter tomorrow ;)x Please review! Thanks :)x **_

_**~Hunter~ x **_


	20. Coma!

_**Chapter 20: Coma!**_

_**A/n: This will be a short chapter and I don't want you to hate me lol but it will be short for a reason hehe! **_

* * *

Remus somehow managed to find the strength to pick the frozen body of Sirius off of the deep snow covered ground. Remus felt tears in his eyes but they couldn't fall, as they were freezing to his cheeks. All he could think was... is he dead? Will he die? He managed to get to his feet and he battled through the blizzard and fought the freezing feeling wrapping round his body. Sirius was shaking so violently he thought if he dropped him he might break.

"T-this is a-all my f-fault." Whispered Remus as he struggled the final few steps. He slipped a good few times but managed to stay standing even if it was extremely difficult. Remus was panicking. What if Sirius was dead? Or dying? He managed to struggle with his hands and fumbled with the handle finally opening the big double doors. He stumbled in panting, cool white smoke coming from his mouth as he puffed out air. Sirius was actually frozen in the same position. Remus was just glad he was still alive... At least he wasnt alone.

"Moony?"

"J-James help me... Please?"

James saw the pain, the panic and the sheer worry on Remus' face and ran towards him relieving him of the weight of Sirius' frozen body. James himself started to feel stupid about how hed treated his brother... How selfish could he have been? He knew Remus had emitted the most damage... But hed given Remus a cut to deepen. James looked down at his frozen brothers shaking almost blue skinned body.

"I'm so sorry Pads." He whispered and looked up at Remus who'd collapsed on the floor from effort of keeping himself up. He was crying the tears that froze like glass in his eyes. They were pouring down his face and when he wiped them away... More fell just as quickly as they disappeared. Remus' heart was jumping and ripping with pain. He may have lost his mate! What if... When he transformed... He killed himself? Werewolves cant live without their mates!

"Moony come on... Lets-lets get back to the hospital wing. You need rest and Pads needs a bit of defrosting." Said James trying to lighten the mood. Remus didnt find this particular situation very funny. He struggled back to his feet and glared at James who slightly cowered and followed Remus who stormed towards the hospital wing not saying a word.

* * *

"Where have you been Mr Lupin?" Snapped Madam Pomfrey. She bustled in and saw Sirius in James arms. She pulled Remus and shoved him onto a hospital bed and demanded Sirius be put on a bed quickly. Remus was protesting against sleep until Madam Pomfrey forced him a sleeping potion to stop him struggling and causing him more damage. James quickly put Sirius on a hospital bed next to Remus, who certainly didnt look very peaceful. James was pretty angry with the fact shed forced him to have something he didnt want... But he then realised how much damage his friend had done to himself when hed go to rescue Sirius.

"Out Mr Potter." She said sternly and for once James never argued. He nodded and walked out without saying a word until Madam Pomfrey said,

"They will both be fine Mr Potter."

"Okay..." Was all he managed to reply. Of course he didnt doubt Pomfrey's abilities to heal... He just didnt see Sirius pulling out of this... This momentarily black period alive. Of course having doubts of his friends health was terrible but it was true in so many ways he couldn't even deny it. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed for the common room. He felt tears prickle and sting his hazel eyes. He could loose his brother... He let those tears run out of his eyes. He spotted Lily, with her friend Alice in the hallway and quickly walked passed them trying to hide his face... Not like it worked.

"Whats wrong Potter? Prank backfired?" Teased Lily. James looked at her. He didnt care any more if her and her friend Alice saw how upset he was. They started laughing at him but he just allowed the tears to flow.

"Funny Lils... Real funny. Actually Remus has been knocked out with a powerful sleeping potion and Sirius is slowly second by second freezing to death. Go on laugh at me! See if I care! I deserve it anyway!" Hissed James as he quickly turned and proceeded forward again leaving both Lily and Alice stunned.

"What happened to Sirius?" Asked Alice her eyes growing wide. Lily didnt really care much for Sirius but the fact he could die made her hurt but worst of all seeing James so torn up seemed to affect her.

"Better yet... What happened to Remus?"

* * *

_**a/n: OOOOOOO! Remus knocked out... Sirius in a coma and freezing to death! JAMES FREAKING POTTER CRYING IN FRONT OF GIRLS?! Wow. Please drop a review! Thanks :)x **_

_**~Hunter~ x **_


	21. So Close To Losing You!

_**Chapter 21: So Close To Losing You!**_

_**A/n: This is going to be the last chapter of this story because I am mega mean to you ;) but during the Christmas Holidays (next week until the ninth of January!) I shall write a continuation to this one. It would be from James and Lily's death onwards until the end of the final battle :) Hope you don't hate me :( I'd be deeply upset!**_

* * *

Lily was extremely confused with this whole situation and really wasn't sure what to do with herself. Whatever had happened to Sirius and Remus had really screwed up James' head if he freely cried in front of her and Alice like that. She decided shed go to the hospital wing to see for herself. As she walked James kept flooding into her head. It was just his face. His gorgeous hazel eyes spilling precious tears that one only had to be so lucky just to see... And those tears held unseen memories that again shall never see the light of day. She shook her head and mentally slapped herself many times. She should not be thinking of James like that... Even though she secretly wanted to. When she got to the wing she felt a little sick.

Remus was sitting next to Sirius who was unconscious and frozen in the same place. Remus looked terrible for one thing. He looked sick and his hair was spiking all over the place. His hand that was in Sirius' one was shaking like crazy and Lily wasn't sure if it was from fear or the coolness of his boyfriends skin. Actually she wasn't sure if they were still with that status or not. She walked over silently and placed a hand on Remus' shoulder making the boy jump and stare at her. She bit back a gasp. His eyes had dark bags under them and his once bright and lovely amber eyes were dark and glazed with tears. Shed never seen him look like this before.

"Remus?"

"Yes?" He said quietly, his voice shaking making the word sound more like a tremble. Lily summoned a chair and sat next to him. Remus broke down into tears straight away and Lily wrapped her arms around her tightly. Remus wrapped his round her and sobbed into her shoulder getting everything out of his system.

"Shh..." She whispered softly and buried her face in his shoulder feeling her own tears well into her eyes. She knew how much Remus loved Sirius and she could see the even though he should be made at him he could never stop loving him. She could see in Sirius' eyes that when Remus wasn't in the room his eyes looked dark and sad but when Remus walked in you saw the glint of happiness and the brightness flood back into them. Remus made his world a brighter place and even Lily knew that. She knew a lot of girls were disgusted to know Sirius was in fact gay but Lily thought it great. He never came across as some one who liked guys but then neither did Remus. She was just happy that they both decided they were that one person they needed to make them happy.

"What if he dies? A-and I-I am on my own?"

"Shh Remus. Sirius wont die. He knows regardless of what you said you still loved him even if it had diminished a little bit. He wont die." Whispered Lily as she allowed her tears to drop into his shirt. She rubbed her thumbs in between his shoulder blades and his shaking seemed to seize, but the sobs kept going and she felt her school shirt sticking to her skin. She didn't care... Remus was a more important thing than a sopping wet school shirt.

"Y-you don't k-know that... I-I might lose everything Lily."

She didn't know what to say to Remus. She didn't know how to look after him like this. Remus was a fragile person and she knew that but she didn't know the reason for it. She didn't want to ask but she was so upset. Remus had always been someone to hide emotions because he was scared to be shunned for showing them. But again he couldn't stop himself.

"Remus, hush now and look at me."

He shook his head. He thought shed seen enough of his dead look. He didn't want to make her feel sick just by looking at him. Lily smiled sadly and tried not to laugh at him. She just wanted to see him smile just briefly. Remus felt Lily smile into his shoulder but refused to smile.

"Remus look at me, or I'll make you."

Remus froze and all sobs stopped, and he flew up straight as a pole and his cheeks went a little bit pink. Lily grinned now even thought the site in front of her was absolutely atrocious.

"Hmm I think you know how I got this information no?" She teased and Remus blushed a little bit deeper. He knew exactly where she got that information from and Remus hated James. James was stupid and couldn't believe James spilled such information. He nodded and sighed.

"I-I'm a state Lily and I... I just want Sirius to wake up. I want to tell him I'm sorry."

"He'll wake up Remus and he'll forgive you and you'll be happy again."

"Thanks Lily."

"I'll see you later Remus. You'll be alright."

* * *

Remus sighed and pushed himself back on his chair watching Sirius. Remus was not getting mad and angry and well he wasn't bored but he was becoming impatient. He wanted to hold Sirius in his arms. He wanted to kiss him again and share another time like they did in the Room of Requirement. As he was pondering on all these thoughts... Sirius stopped moving... He'd stopped breathing. Remus panicked. He ran for Madam Pomfrey. Once he'd explained he actually felt so dizzy he fainted to the floor in her office. His knees had gone week just at the thought that Sirius may never breath again. It was really a moment of panic. He wouldn't normally faint... All of the time.

Madam Pomfrey did everything she could. She kept herself calm but her head was trying to spread the fear and everything else through her body but she was strong willed when it came to her patients. She would not let him die. No! She would do her best knowing also how much Remus cared for him. She would not let the boy she obviously despised die.

* * *

Sirius slowly blinked his eyes open again to the world around him. He didn't panic. He smiled. He actually thought he'd died and gone to heaven but then he realised that he hadn't. Remus was lying next to him... Knocked out. Sirius slowly lifted his still cold body and shifted off walking over to Remus' bed.

"Rem?"

"Mahuh?" Mumbled Remus making Sirius laugh. He loved it when Remus just wakes up. He never uses proper speech. Remus blinked his eyes open and stared blankly at Sirius for a moment before pulling him onto his bed. Sirius pulled Remus into his chest as the younger boy cried. Sirius cried himself when Remus said,

"I-I'm so sorry Siri. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say we were over. I still love you. God I was so close to losing you."

* * *

_**a/n: SOOOO! That is it folks. There will be a sequel so do not fret. It will be up sometime in the Christmas Holidays as I had mentioned. I hope you all enjoyed this and I am so please with my first Wolfstar fic! Please gimmy a review! Thanks :)x **_

_**~Hunter~ x **_

_**P.S Please look out for the sequel :) I love you all ;)x **_


End file.
